The Noah Clown
by KillerAkuma
Summary: What happens when The Earl finds a boy crying in a grave yard. When the Earl looks at him, he felt something pulse but wasn't sure what it was, until he realise that it was a small amount of dark matter and that the boy was the...
1. A New Beginnning

**The Noah Clown**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Earl's Pov:**

It was a cold winter night and the snow was gently falling to the earth, melting as it landed on the hard dirt ground. There was a gentle breeze that would rustle your hair as you stood there, though the breeze made snowflakes melt into your hair, or worse, stay there and make it look like you'd thrown glitter over your head.

I was walking down the street with an inhuman smile plastered on my face as I swung a pink umbrella back and forth behind me.

While walking past a graveyard I heard sobbing nearby. I walked into the graveyard, still swinging my umbrella, and walked up the hill to find a boy crying over a grave.

The boy was so full of grief and sorrow over whoever had died that he didn't even notice I was standing there. I read the name on the grave. The name read: Mana Walker. I stopped swinging his umbrella as I stood in thought, wondering why the name sounded so familiar.

I shook off the thought with a simple shrug of the shoulders and walked over to the boy crying. I was going to make another of my Akuma with the loss of this poor, pitiful boy's soul.

I bent down and looked at the boy cautiously before saying in my kindest voice "Good evening, little one."

They boy looked up at me, his eyes wide. Two tears ran down his cheeks and then fell off, hitting the ground and then seeping into it. "Good even, s-sir," the boy said in a sad voice, choking back sobs.

I looked at the boy with curiosity. I could sense something about him. There was a strong amount of Dark Matter that faded in and out. I stared at the boy for a minute until I realised it, this boy was the 14th.

"Little one, can you please tell me your name," I said in a cheerful voice, my non-human smile unchanging.

The boy looked me up and down with confusion in his eyes. "Allen Walker" he answered in a depressed voice "My name is Allen Walker."

"Allen, would you like to become part of my family?" I asked, noticing he had a glove on his left hand. He caught where I was looking and looked down at his arm sadly.

"You don't want me to be part of your family, especially not with an arm like this..."

I looked at his glove again.

"May I take it off?" I asked.

Allen sighed and pulled the glove off himself, showing me his arm. He had a red scaly arm and had a green, glowing cross in the back of his hand.

He pulled the glove back on, his cheeks colouring, and I wondered why a Noah could have innocence.

"Allen, it matters not that you have an arm like that. I will still let you become a part of our family" I said gently.

My smile grew wider and now even Allen had a small smile on his face. Allen got up and I extended a hand. He took my hand and together we walked back out of the graveyard and down the street, me swinging my umbrella again.

* * *

**Hell everyone~!**

**This is my first story on FanFiction and I hope you like it!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	2. The Family Meeting

**The Noah Clown**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Allen's Pov:**

I walked down the cobblestone street, my boots clicking on the cobblestones, my hand still in the Earl's. We walked down a dark alleyway, and at the end there was a girl with bright blue spiky hair that stood up in every direction. She had dark purple eyes that were lit up with joy and something I couldn't put my finger on.

She ran over to the Earl, hardly making a noise on the cobblestones, and hugged the Earl.

She let go and looked at me, her dark purple eyes looking me over. I was astounded by how her hair was standing up like that. Was it naturally like that? She darted forward and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I try to pry her off, unable to breathe. The girl had strength, I can tell you that.

"Road, let Allen go, he needs to breathe" The Earl warned.

Road let go, pouting. I took in a huge breath, the air filling my lungs and making me happy.

"Road," The Earl said "This is our new family member, Allen. It is about time we got home."

Road smiled and clicked her fingers, her dark eyes sparkling. A chequered love heart shaped door rose from the ground. I was so shocked by it I swear my chin hit the ground as I gaped. The Earl took my hand and we followed Road through the door. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' I think as we enter the door. With that, the Earl and I were going to meet the rest of my new family.

On the other side of the door, there was a big room with striped candles that were an insufficient light source. There were phones almost EVERYWHERE, with one path that led to a pair of doors.

We reached the end and I found myself in front of a huge pair of double doors. I listened carefully and I could hear murmurs through the door, obviously from the other side. Unless the doors could speak, which would be... weird, to say the least.

The Earl opened the doors and I looked in eagerly, curious to see what was behind. There was a large dining table with chairs, and there were five people sitting there. The five people turned to look at us, their eyes falling on me with confusion. I smile weakly, nervous.

"Good evening my family. I have brought a new family member home with me."

The people were obviously shocked as their eyes widened and they looked at me again. I gave a nervous smile, uncomfortable with them looking at me like that.

The Earl turned back to me "tell them your name, little one."

I took one step closer to the table and said in a gentle voice "Hello. My name is Allen Walker. It's nice to meet you all"... They just looked at me, seeming confused but fully aware at the same time.

Road comes flying toward me, arms stretched out. I tried to move out of the way but Road was faster. She hugged me with one of her death hugs as I struggled to push her off me, the air quickly escaping my lungs.

"R-Road... get... get off... m-me," I said, struggling to get the words out.

She let go, frowning, and one of the people sitting at the table smiled at me. He stood up from his chair before introducing himself. "It is nice to meet you, Allen. I am Tyki Mikk."

I looked at him, stunned by his feature. He had dark purple-blue hair, brown eyes and a beauty mark under his eye.

I looked him over one more time before responding "It's nice to meet you too."

The two sitting with guns pointed at each other introduced themselves as Devit and Jasdero. The one with the blond hair at the end of the table was Lulubell. The one talking to Road like he was her father said his name was Sheryl. Sheryl and Tyki looked more alike than the rest of their family but still he was glad he had been asked to join their family.

They all sat back down to eat. When I had got the tray put in front of me I finished very quickly. 8 more trays followed as everyone gawked at how much I could eat for my age and size...

After we finished dinner Tyki showed me to my room. It was large with a big queen size bed next to the window. There was a piano in the corner and a desk in the other. There was also a walk-in closet. I quickly wash up and put on some pj's. As I walked over to the bed my eyes were drawn to the Black and white piano. I then continued to walk to my bed. I slept under the covers and went to sleep.

* * *

**I Hope This Was All Right, I'm Not The Best Writer~ *Smiles Sadly***

**Please Tell Me If You Like It~**

**I'd Like To Thank CryDon'tSmile For Being My Beta~**

**I'm Happy On How Many People Have Looked At My Story So Thank You~**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	3. Time Skip

**The Noah Clown**

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

_**Time Skip**_

It had been four years since the Earl had adopted Allen.

Allen was now 14. He had become very fond of his new family over the years.

Allen really wanted to go out so he could explore, but every time he asked they said no. The Earl said it wasn't safe, all because he had the dreadful substance known as innocence and the Black Order would take him.

Allen suggested that he could go with Tyki to see his human friends. Tyki said he would love it if Allen could come and explore with him for a little while.

Allen and Tyki packed, and then left to their destination.

* * *

**Allen's POV:**

Tyki and I walked through a town. The streets were crowded, and we had to push our way through the mobs of people.

When we were on our way we saw an exorcist with a finder.

I saw the exorcist, but I didn't see Tyki change into his black form.

He snuck up behind the finder and killed him quickly.

The exorcist with green hair realised immediately and flew toward Tyki, trying to kick him.

Tyki saw that I had a small smile lighting up my face.

In return, Tyki grabbed the girl by the ankle, swung her sideways, and smashed her through a wall.

After the girl was smashed through the wall Tyki walked over to me, hands in pockets.

The girl got up quickly, ran to me and tried to kick Tyki out of the road so he would not touch me. She grabbed me and jumped onto the closest roof.

"Give me the shounen." Tyki's voice was demanding, and deadly.

The girl paled visibly, intimidated by Tyki and his tone of voice. I'll admit, I was a little scared of Tyki too.

"No" the girl refused, gripping my arms tighter "I shall not give him to you."

My eyes narrowed, I was fed up with this too. I just wanted to get rid of the exorcist and go where-ever Tyki wanted us to go.

I bent my arm so my elbow was angled at the girl's stomach, drew it forward, and then smashed it backwards with large amounts of force.

The girl released me and staggered back, coughing violently.

I ran over to Tyki, grabbing his sleeve. Tyki looked down at me, giving me a look that tells me I was acting like a four-year-old.

I released his sleeve quickly, my face turning red.

"Wow, well aren't you mature," Tyki said sarcastically "clinging to my arm like a little boy."

I blushed a deeper shade of red, even more embarrassed. I played with my fingers, looking down at the ground.

"You know, we should probably leave," I said as the green haired girl flies toward us again after struggling back to her feet.

Tyki activated his tease sword and the girl it hit with a lot of force. She flew back and landed back on the roof. Tyki then lets out a swarm of tease and the swarm gathered around her. Tyki and I used this to escape the green haired girl. We ran to the nearest door and Tyki put in one of Road's keys. They went through the door and found themselves in a different town.

We continued on our way to go meet up with Tyki's friends at the train station, where they said they would meet us.

We waited for the train, Tyki patiently and me not so patiently, as I met Tyki's human friends.

When the train came we walked into the luggage cart.

We sat on the floor of the train and played poker. I looked down at my cards. They were useless. And from the look on Tyki's face, his were probably going to enable him to beat me

As we were playing a pale, tall, vampire-looking guy walked in.

"Poker?" Tyki offered, his face lighting up at the idea of another challenge. The guy nodded and sat down to start a new game with us.

After a while the vampire looking guy was just in his underwear, having been thrashed in poker by Tyki, and he was sniffling, obviously a sore loser.

The door to the cart swung open with a creak and my head snapped up from my cards to see who was entering. A red-head came in, looking for the guy who was on his knees sniffling.

"Kory... What ARE you doing?" he asks, tilting his head at the guy, whose name I knew was Kory.

"These kind men offered to play poker with me. I didn't know they were THIS good!" he sniffled, making a feeble attempt to cover himself.

The red haired man sighed and offered Kory his jacket, shaking his head.

"Who are you? He can't leave! We haven't finished our game!" Tyki exclaimed, horrified by the idea of leaving before the game was finished.

I sighed, picked up Kory's clothes and handed them to him, ignoring Tyki's cold glare.

"Oi, shounen, what are you doing?" Tyki growled, glaring at me some more.

I just glared back at Tyki and faced the man on the ground. I offered him a kind, apologetic smile "Sorry about Tyki, he can be an ass at times.

Kory said Thank you, got up and then walked over to stand next to the red head.

They turned to leave, but before they left the redhead looked at me strangely. He then turned away and left with Kory.

Tyki glared at me again and I shrugged it off and walked over to sit next to the window.

* * *

**Hope It Was Alright. Please Review~**

**I Would Also Like To Say Thanks To My Beta CryDon'tSmile~**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	4. First Mission

**The Noah Clown**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Earl's POV:**

It had been 3 days since Allen left to explore the outside world and the Ark was now much too quiet without Allen here.

I missed Allen, a lot.

I called Tyki, worried about the little boy. Tyki answered quickly, frustration evident in his tone. I had probably called him while he was playing poker.

"How is Allen doing? Tell him that I miss him, would you." I said quickly, trying to be quick to let Tyki go back to whatever he was doing.

"The shounen is fine." Tyki said, "Apparently, he misses you too."

"Now, to business. Tyki, I need you to go and take care of some innocence that is the area. Oh, and tell Allen he is welcome to come back when he wants." I smiled even wider as I talked.

"I'll take care of it, easy," Tyki said, his confidence somehow making its way through the phone to seep into my pores. "And the shounen will be fine, promise."

With that Tyki hung up and I was to sit in the dark on my rocking chair and go back to knitting, nothing else to do.

* * *

**Allen POV:**

I was eating at the table. I and Tyki were having lunch. I had a large amount of food, as always, and Tyki had a small plate.

Tyki's phone rang so he picked it up and talked to the person on the phone for a couple of minutes, his face twisting in concern. He got up and walked a few metres away so I couldn't hear the conversation.

After Tyki finished with the phone call he came back and sat down to continue eating his food.

"I have a mission. Feel free to go back to the Ark" Tyki said, standing. I pushed my empty plate away and stood as well, pleading Tyki with my eyes.

"I don't want to go back to the Ark just yet and can I please join you on your mission" I pleaded, my eyebrows creasing in waiting for his answer

"Fine, but you must stay out of sight and don't get involved when I'm fighting unless you are attacked."

I smiled, happy with the compromise, and nodded to Tyki's agreement

We arrived at the destination in good time.

It was a dark forest with a small, winding path that weaved its way into the distance. I frowned, I didn't like it here. It was too dark and gloomy, and oh-so-silent.

Too silent.

A small breeze was blowing, rustling me and Tyki's hair, and the leaves on the trees. The rustling cut through the silence like a knife and made sweat bead on my forehead.

Tyki and I stood on the outskirts of the forest. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I didn't like it here.

We walked through the forest until we came to a clearing. The clearing had a pond that had lily pads floating in it. The moon lit up the clearing and the first thing I thought was 'Beautiful'.

I walked up to the water but stopped quickly when I heard voices coming toward us.

"Hide!" Tyki hissed, his voice bordering on urgency "They can't see you shounen! Hide!"

I nodded and ran to a nearby tree, pressing my back up against it and breathing quietly.

I risked a peek to where Tyki was and I could see the exorcists, walking towards where Tyki was. I could also see Tyki he was now hiding behind a tree, prepared to attack them.

The exorcists stood in front of a pond and I took the chance to see what they looked like.

The one I had seen on the train, the red-head, was there, and so was the green-haired girl that had tried to take me from Tyki.

Like Tyki would ever hurt me...

There was another with dark blue hair that was tied in a pony-tail, except for two long strands on either side that framed his face.

He looked like a girl, but I knew he wasn't, as when he talked to the red-head his voice was deep, not high like the green-haired girls.

I turned back to hide behind the tree, but as my foot touched the ground there was a loud 'crack'.

SHIT!

The exorcists looked toward me and saw me. My eyes widened and I turned to run. Before I could even take a step a sword was right in front of me, almost cutting into my throat.

I choked back a scream and started to step backwards, but almost immediately ran into the red-head.

I turned again and was about to slip through a gap next to the blue-headed boy when the red-head grabbed my wrist, leaving me nowhere to go...

"LET ME GO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TRY AND TAKE ME AGAIN!"

I tried to pull my wrist free from the red head but he just tightened his grip, his showing eye narrowing.

The girl walked over to see who it was yelling and when she saw me her eyes widened. It looked like she was shocked, but also confused as to why I was here.

I tried to pull out of his grip again when I smelt...

What the... Was that... Cigarettes?

Tyki.

I sighed in relief and they cast worried looks at me. I smile as Tyki appears behind the girly looking samurai.

"Watch out Kanda!" The green-haired girl called.

The blue-haired dodged Tyki's attack and jumped closer to his comrades.

The red-head loosened his grip on my wrist. I took the chance and pulled my wrist free, trying to run towards Tyki.

I was stopped when someone grabs my arms. I tried to see who it was but all I could see was green hair.

Tyki lit a new cancer stick before speaking.

"Give me the shounen or die trying to keep me from him." Tyki's voice was calm but had the perfect lining of fury in it. A smile stretched across his face in a sinister way.

When the green haired exorcist saw the smirk on Tyki's face she loosened her grip on me.

I hit her in the stomach with my elbow and she coughed violently.

I ran towards Tyki and stood behind him. Tyki looked me over before looking back at the exorcists.

The grumpy samurai ran towards Tyki with his sword and Tyki only just had enough time to summon his tease sword which he used to block the attack.

When Tyki was fighting the samurai I ran away from him so I wouldn't get hurt, just as Tyki had told me.

But when I was trying to flee the scene the red-head and girl came running towards me. Mt first thought was to knock them back.

The girl came flying towards me so I did the first thing that came to mind.

"Crown Clown!" I yelled. I called forth Crown Clown and knocked the girl down to the ground. All the red head did was stand there in shock. I grabbed the girl with Crown Clown and threw her at the red head.

When I attacked the exorcists a smile tugged at the corners of my lips. I don't know why but I found it kind of fun hurting them, their attempts were amusing.

Then, when I wasn't expecting it, the samurai tried to stab me. I jumped out of the road, narrowly dodging the blade, and landed next to Tyki.

A heart shaped door appeared and a spiky blue haired girl came rushing out toward me. Road gave me a tight hug then looked at the exorcists.

The Earl wants you back ho~ome!" she sang, glaring at the exorcists. I nodded and followed Road through her door, although I had no choice as she grabbed my hand and dragged me.

* * *

**Thanks For The Reviews.**

**Thank you CryDon'tSmile for being my Beta. If you have any suggestions for chapter 5 just review and I will think about it. Thank you all for reading my story.**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	5. Boring Work

**The Noah Clown**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Kanda's POV:**

Lenalee, Lavi and I walked into the dark forest, following the twisting path.

We came into a clearing.

There was a pond in the middle, the shimmering water reflection the light of the moon. The moon lit up the whole clearing, making it easy to see.

We walked toward the pond and stood at the side for a little while. I felt like someone was watching us, but when I glanced around, scanning the area, I could see no-one.

Then, just as Lenalee opened her mouth to say something, I heard a twig snap.

I zoned in on the location of the sound, seeing a shadow, and darted there, placing Mugen right at the person's throat.

I looked at the boy, and he was... strange, to say the least.

He had blood red hair, with mercury eyes. He stumbled back and then turned to run the opposite way.

He ran straight into the stupid rabbit, Lavi.

Just as the boy tried to slip away Lavi grabbed a firm hold of the boy's wrists and pulled them behind his back, leaving him helpless.

"LET ME GO!" the Moyashi was yelling now, demanding to be set free. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TRY AND TAKE ME AGAIN!"

The boy stopped yelling and struggling after a few moments and just glared at us.

I narrowed my eyes as the boy visibly tensed and then sighed, a smile breaking across his face.

"Watch out Kanda!"

Lenalee's yell was all it took for me to feel the presence behind me.

I jumped out of the road at the last minute, just avoiding an attack.

I turned to look and I see a man with ash-grey skin and gold eyes looking at us, or more specifically, the Moyashi.

A Noah.

I glared at him and noticed Lavi's grip on the Moyashi had loosened.

The Moyashi pulled free and tried to run toward the Noah, but was stopped when Lenalee grabbed his arm.

I ran towards the Noah, planning on attacking him and he phased through the ground. I looked around wildly but could not see him.

I turned as I heard Lenalee start coughing and the boy slipped free ran to the Noah who had just shown up in front of the pond.

The boy stood behind the Noah and a checkered, heart shaped door rose from the ground.

A blue, spiky haired girl bounded out and hugged the Moyashi. She sang something inaudible before looking back at us, glaring. She dragged the white-haired boy through the door, still bounding with limitless energy.

The other Noah gave us one last glare, followed by a smirk, before following the others through the door.

We walked back to the Inn silently before reporting back to Komui.

* * *

**Allen's POV:**

As I walked through the door I was greeted with a tight hug from the Earl. It shocked, and choked, me a bit. Well, it 'shocked' me a bit, but 'choked' me more than a bit.

I quickly started to hug back, because I knew when I started to hug back his arms loosened a little. He loosens his grip and I take in a few deep breaths of air, the feeling cold and good on my lungs.

The Earl stops hugging me and just widens his smile just a bit.

"I missed you Allen." he said, his smile widening even more.

I smiled back and said, "I missed you and everyone else too."

After that, we walked to the dining room and when I walked in I was greeted by Skin punching the shit out of an Akuma maid over something little again. I thought it was pretty funny watching him because meant nothing had changed with the family.

Nothing at all. Not yet, anyway.

The Twins were laughing their head off and rolling on the ground laughing. Sheryl was sitting down until he saw Road and ran to give her a hug. He was saying how adorable his daughter was and also gave me and Tyki a hug before sitting back down. When the Akuma maids brought the food out I stuffed my face like always, because I was hungry. And when I'm hungry my stomach is no longer a bottomless hole. It's a 'black hole', only getting bigger and bigger with the items sucked into it.

After wolfing down 7 more trays full of food I had finished and was full... for now.

The Earl cleared his throat and pulled out cards. He threw them in front of Jasdevi, Skin, Tyki and Road.

"You are to kill the people on these cards. Are we clear?" the Earl's eyes glinted dangerously.

They nodded and the Earl dismissed them. Road winked at me as she left and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Allen, stay behind." I nodded and remained in my seat.

The Earl said I had to stay in the Ark for a couple of days to do schoolwork that Lulubell had assigned me to do so I would not be captured by the Order.

Ugh, school-work...

So I was stuck in the Ark doing homework. Which was the most fun thing to do?

Complete sarcasm with a side order of...You guessed it, sarcasm!

I would take breaks now and then and sneak off to go play the piano in the white room, which I very much enjoyed.

I had found the room about a year ago and come in every now and play the white and black piano. I would play the piano whenever I got the chance or if I felt like it, which was often. I would gently push down on each key with the tip of my fingers, and every key made a beautiful sound. I would spend an hour at the piano and then go back to work.

I walked back to the library in the Ark. I arrived at the double doors, pushed them open, walked in and went to grab the book I had to finish reading by the end of the week. I was a quarter into the book, and it was so BORING already when I decided I would go see what the Earl was doing. I left the library and walked down the halls till I reach the Earl's room. I knocked timidly.

"Come in," a quiet voice said.

I opened the door and saw the Earl rocking back and forth on his chair.

I walked over. "Earl, Why do I have to stay in the Ark. I was having fun travelling around with Tyki. Why did you say that I was not allowed to leave the Ark?" My voice had a high pitch to it and sounded incredibly whiny.

Perfect.

The Earl just looked at me and sighed, amusement flashing in his eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and thank you CryDon'tSmile for being my if this chapter was not as good as the other ones.**

**Well, I was thinking I may have the twins in the next one but can't decide if I want them to play with Allen or have him pay off some of his debts. So please review and tell me which one you would like.**

**KillerAkuma Destroying g Her Way Outer Here~!**


	6. At The Black Order

**The Noah Clown**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Lavi's POV:**

I walked to Komui's office, thinking about the boy we saw on our mission.

Turns out he was also seen on Lenalee's mission and he was then seen on the train playing strip poker with Kory and a couple of other men.

But when we saw him, this time, he had used some type of power to knock Lenalee out of the road. It was all quite, and by quite I meant very, strange.

He had normally just shown up with that Noah but when he was behind him that blue-haired Noah took him away through those checkered heart doors she always rose.

I arrive at the double doors to Komui's office. I entered and saw the supervisor sleeping under all of the paperwork.

Reever was standing next to Komui. He had a hand-full of paperwork. He noticed I walked in and Reever bent down to whisper something his ear.

Komui shot up and pulled out a gun. "NO! WHERES THE LOW LIFE THAT IS TRYING TO TAKE MY..."

He didn't finish his sentence when Reever hit him over the head, hard. He rubbed the back of his head and looked towards me.

"Oh, hello Lavi. Wha-what are you doing here?"

I narrowed my singular green eye as I spoke evenly, "I was hoping we could discuss the boy who was with the Noah."

* * *

**Sooooo Sooorrrry About This Chapter~**

**Sorry that it is SO Short and I swear I will make the Next longer. I have had writer's block while writing this story. So if you have any ideas Please tell me.**

**I also have another story out and it is called Emotionless Red. If you read that it I hope you like it.**

**Again So Sorry For Making This Chapter This Short. The Next Will Be Longer.**

**Please Review To Help Me With Ideas~**

**KillerAkuma Rolling Her Way Outer Here~ T-T**


	7. The Rewinding Town: Part One

**The Noah Clown**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Allen POV:**

The Earl had told me to stay in the Ark because it was safer and he had plans for me. It was annoying. I missed travelling around with Tyki and Road. I was told to stay in the Ark to train and do schoolwork. Which was so BORING.

I walked into the heart of the Ark and climbed up the steps.

I walked into the room and sat down on the bench in front of the piano. I rested my hands on the keys and began to play the song the Earl taught me.

I began to sing as I played. (Wada Kaoru - Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo)

_"Soshite _bouya wa nemuri_ ni _tsuita

ikizuku_ hai no _naka_ no _honoo

hitotsu_, _futatsu_ to_

ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao

daichi_ ni _taruru ikusen_ no _yume_, _yume

_Gin no _hitomi_ no _yuragu yoru_ ni_

umare ochita kagayaku omae

kuoku_ no _toshitsuki ga

ikutsu inori wo tsuchi_ e _kaesshitemo

_Watashi _wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko_ ni ai _wo

tsunaida_ te ni _kisu wo~"

I kept playing then I felt someone hands on my shoulders. I looked up and smiled.

* * *

**Earl's POV:**

I was walking down the streets of the Ark when I heard a piano playing. Was Allen playing it again? I walked towards the sound and found myself standing at the heart of the Ark.

I walked in and see Allen playing the piano. I walked over and rested my hands on his shoulders. The melody came to an end and Allen looked up at me with a wide smile. "Hello, Milliene~"

My smile widened if that was possible, which seemingly it was. "Allen, didn't I say you are not allowed to play this piano without my permission."

Allen pouted and mumbled out a "yes". He then looked away and said "Sorry Milliene."

"Well next time ask me. Now come, we have dinner in ten minutes."

Allen nodded and we walked out the door to the dining room.

As we arrived at the dining room we were greeted by Jasdero and Devit throwing food at Skin. Road was on the ground laughing childishly. Tyki wasn't there yet and Lero had a melon on his head. Lero flew over to Allen and Allen took the melon off his head.

"What is going on here?"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and Jasdero and Devit yelled out and pointed at Skin in sync. "We didn't do it. It was Skin."

Said man got out of his seat and started to walk towards the Noah's.

"Enough. Sit down we have something to discuss."

Everyone sat down straight away. I sat down at the end of the tabled and called some Akuma maids to clean up the mess. Tyki decided to walk in at that moment and take his seat at the table. He smirked at me and I smiled back. The Akuma maids put some more food on the table and everyone started to eat.

I cleared my throat and said "My dear family. I have missions for you to do." With that, I pulled out some cards and threw them in front of everyone except Allen. Allen pouted and said "Milliene. Do I get to go on a mission with someone?"

I looked at Allen. "No, Allen you have training and school work to do. But if you get all your school work done, you maybe able to go."

Allen had a smile on his face and continued to eat.

After everyone finished eating they were dismissed.

Allen's POV:

I ran back to my room and finished my home work as fast as I could. I sped down the halls to run into something soft and bouncy. I looked up to see the Earl, who was smiling at me. Well, he is always smiling, though.

I got up off the floor and looked at the Earl. "Milliene~ I finished all my homework. Can I go on a mission now?"

The Earl looked to be thinking about it. After a while, he said "Yes, but you have to go with Road. Take Lero if you want." My smile widened and I gave the Earl a hug before running off to Road's room.

I knock on Road's door and then there was a loud scream. After a while, she was standing at the door smiling.

"Road, I get to go on your mission."

Road squealed and then hugged, almost killing me with her hug. When she let go she ran back into her room and grab panicked Lero.

When Lero saw me he got out of Roads grip and hid behind me. I rolled my eyes and Road summoned one of her doors. Road grabbed onto my arm and we walked through the door with Lero in my hand.

We walked out of Road's door and were standing at an entrance of a town. Road grabbed Lero, opened him up and walked through the entrance. I followed on the other side and when I looked at Road to see she was burnt and crispy. When I was going to say 'are you alright?' she healed in a blink of an eye.

A couple of hours later I and Road were sitting on a roof eating candy when there was an explosion. I looked to where the explosion was. I saw there were Akuma fighting exorcists. One had a hammer with red hair and I remember that I had met him before when I was on that mission with Tyki.

There was also that girl with green hair retreating from the scene while carrying someone. The girl who was being carried by the green haired had dark brown hair in a messy bun, and black lining her eyes.

I looked back to the Akuma who had stopped fighting because of Road's order. They left the fight leaving the exorcist confused. Road was now yelling at the Akuma for not doing their job and for playing with the exorcist. She then shooed them away and sat down, watching the sky become dark.

* * *

**I hope You Like This Chapter.****_  
_**

**Please Review~**

**If You Would Like Other Stories To Read Then... ****Here Are Some~!**

**_'Emotionless Red'_**

**_Summary: _**_It was a cold winter night and the snow was falling from the sky. There was a boy with blood red hair and mercury coloured eyes that showed no emotion. He was a broken emotionless person that wondered the streets. Until he meets these people who try to fix the emotionless boy._

****_If you read my stories I hope you like them._****

****KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!****


	8. The Rewinding Town: Part Two

**The Noah Clown**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Allen's POV:**

He was glaring at me I smirked and said, "Road, Mr Eye-patch is awake."

Road looked at the red head and jumped off the chair and skipped towards him. She bent down and started to talk about how the Noah were the true apostles of God and how the Earl is their brother.

They talked awhile until Miranda, who is tied to her clock, started to sob. "Lavi... Lenalee."

The redhead, who I think his name is Lavi, yelled out. "Miranda!"

Road turned around and walked to stand next to me. She then was going to kill Miranda with her candles when the chains broke on Lavi and he jumped in front of Miranda as Road's candles hit him. I was holding his hammer until it flew out of my hand and over to Lavi.

Lavi removed the chains from Miranda and Miranda stumbled away from her clock. Lavi fell to his knees then onto his stomach. Miranda stumbled back over to Lavi saying something and then a dome of clocks appeared.

The one of the Akumas were about to touch the dome when something came out and towards me and Road. I jumped to the side and Road dodged it with ease. The thing grabbed Lenalee and took her back into the dome.

"Well, aren't they full of surprises."

Road nodded as whirlwinds came out and hit the akuma.

When the wind cleared it revealed the exorcist. I and Road were now sitting on Lero up in the air when Road said, "Do you know what happens when an akuma gets destroyed by something that isn't innocence?" Road now had a sadistic smile on her face.

That smile made me shiver. I looked back to the exorcist when they shook their heads, which made Road's smile widen.

Road pointed to a blue flame looking akuma and said "You. Blow up."

The akuma whined and Lero was counting down. Lavi was going to destroy it but he was too late and the akuma blew up.

The other Akuma went to the dome of clocks but was killed by Lenalee.

I and Road decide that we were done playing around with them and were about to head through one of her doors when Lavi said, "Wait, Who are you?"

I turned to face him and just said, "I am Allen, that is all you are going to know for now."

Road said, "Goodbye exorcist, but know that the Lord Millennium will set the stage next time."

We walked through the door leaving the exorcist in Road's crumbling dream world.

* * *

**Exorcist Pov:**

Lavi and Lenalee were in a hospital recovering from their fight with Road and the akuma.

As Lavi lay in the hospital bed he thought about what Allen had said, 'I am Allen and that is all you are going to know for now.' Lavi was curious about Allen. Every time Lavi had seen him he never really fought, he had only defended.

As Lavi thought about it, he didn't see or hear Bookman come into the room. When Bookman spoke it scared Lavi. "You are finally awake idiot apprentice."

"Ji-ji, when we were fighting that same boy was there."

Bookman just looked and said "What did he do this time? And did you learn anything new about the boy?"

"Well, this time, he didn't do anything and there was a Noah there called Road. We did learn his name, though. His name is Allen but that was all he told us and then he left with the Noah."

Bookman just nodded and walked out of the room to tell Komui. Komui was fussing about how Lenalee was hurt and wouldn't wake up. Komui looked away from his sleeping sister to see Bookman at the door. Bookman walked into the room and stood a couple of feet away from the bed. He then told Komui about the mission that he got from Lavi and about the boy there too.

After Bookman had finished talking Komui just sat on the end of the bed nodding.

Komui pushed his glasses back up on his nose and said, "Well if anyone sees this boy, Allen, they are to capture him and bring him back to the order for questioning."

Bookman nodded and left Komui sitting on the end of Lenalee's bed.

* * *

**Well Hello~**

**Hope The Chapter Was Alright~**

**Bye The Way If You Read My New Story 'In The End You Are My Beginning' I hoped You Liked It~ ^-^**

**Well, Bye For Now And If You Have Any Questions Fell Free To Ask~**

**Please Review~ ^-^**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	9. Sweet Tooth Is Coming

**The Noah Clown**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

It had been four days since the rewinding town.

Allen was found sitting in the heart of the Ark playing the piano. Road was sitting on the bench next to him. She was relaxing her head on Allen's shoulder while listening to him play. When Allen was playing, they were interrupted by the twins storming into the room with Skin hot on their tail.

* * *

**Allen's Pov:**

As I heard the doors slam shut I stopped playing and looked at the twins who were panting. I looked at them questioningly and then I heard someone yelling and hitting the door.

It was Skin.

"What did you do this time?" I said while putting my hands on my head and massaging my temples.

Road just sat there looking at the twins with a smile on her face. The twins ran over to the piano and hid behind it.

The Twins quickly replied. "We stole all his candy and hid it from him. Now he is trying to kill us."

I sighed and then the door burst open revealing a pissed Skin. The twins squealed and cowered behind me and Road.

Skin Stomped his way over to us but Road jumped in front of him and held out some lollipops. Skin grabbed the lollipops and walked out of the room like nothing ever happened.

The twins said 'thank you' and ran out of the room.

I sat there thinking 'Wow, they really need to stop pranking him.'

Road and I walked to down the streets of the Ark. When walking down one of the streets we saw the Earl. Road let go of my arm and ran to hug the Earl. I did the same as Road but I walked over and hugged him.

The Earl chuckled and hugged back and said. "Hello, Road, Allen."

We let go and followed the Earl to the dining room.

We walked through the big oak doors to the dining room and sat down in our seats.

Skin and the twins were the only ones there. I figured the rest of the family were on missions.

As the maids brought in trays of food and sat them on the table. We all dug in and once we all finished the Earl cleared his throat. "My dear family, I will be giving you all missions. First, Skin goes after General Tiedol. Jasdevi goes after General Cross, and Road, go after General Klaude Nine. Allen you mission is to delay the Cross group and make sure they don't reach him. Well, that is all and good luck on your missions."

We all said "Yes my lord/master Earl."

Once all of us left the room I ran to my room and got ready. I change my clothes and was about to leave when I heard a knock at my door. It opened to reveal Road. She ran over to me and hugged me tight.

She let go a little and said "Allen please be careful. I don't want to see you hurt or worse."

She looked up and I smiled down at her before saying. "Road I will be careful so don't worry too much. Well, I better go. Goodbye Road, be back soon." With that, I kissed her forehead and left through an ark gate and appeared in a town.

* * *

**Hello~**

**Sorry For How Short The Chapter Is But I Have Been Busy And Haven't Had Time To Write This Chapter. I will Try To Make The Next One Longer.**

**What Would You Like To Happen In The Next Chapter? Do You Want The Exorcists(Lenalee, Lavi, Kory, Bookman) To Attack Allen Or Do You Want Him To Get Hurt And Make The Earl Or Some Other Noah Save Him? Please Help Me Out~**

**Please Review~**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	10. General Cross' Group

**The Noah Clown**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Allen's POV:**

I walked past some old buildings in the town, my feet clicking and echoing on the stones. I pulled my hood up so if the exorcists saw me they wouldn't try and grab me.

I walked past another building and saw an exorcist walking towards me. I merged with the crowd and when they walked past I started to follow them, from a distance.

The exorcist walked down a street of the town when level one akuma started to attack them. They destroyed it quickly and continued on their way. I wanted to see which exorcists they were so I moved a little closer to the group.

I learned that the red head was named Lavi and his innocence was a hammer. The next was Lenalee, and she was the only girl there and her innocence was her boots. The old man was Bookman and his weapon was needles. The last was a vampire looking guy, Krory.

As I figured out who they were they started to head to the next town, where General Cross was. I got the eight level two akuma that the Earl said I could take and ordered them to bring the exorcists to a clearing, where I would be waiting.

As the Akuma chased the exorcist in my direction I sat up in a tree and waited while humming the 14ths song. When I heard bullets firing and people running I started to chuckle evilly. As the exorcist made it into the clearing the level twos circled around them and waited for orders. I started to laugh as I heard one of the stupid exorcists say fairly loudly. "Why aren't they attacking us?"

When the exorcist tried to see where the laughter came from I just add a sadistic tone. I jumped out of the tree and walked over to a snake-looking akuma. I stood next to it and chuckled at the looks the exorcists were giving me. Some of them were confused and the others were alerted.

"Are they all here, Slither?" I said while looking at the snake like akuma.

"Yes, my master." It replied with a hiss at the end.

"Good." I turned to the exorcist. "Good Evening Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, Bookman." I bent my back a bit and stood up straight, bowing in a mocking way. "Well, it has been a while since I last saw you. It looks like you have all healed. How wonderful."

I turned back to the akuma and said "I want all of you to attack them. But not you, Slither. You stay here."

"Yes, Master." They chorused.

The exorcist activated their innocence and was ready for the attack. The akuma attacked the exorcist but some of the most stupid akuma got destroyed only a couple minutes in.

The red-head, Lavi, put up a good fight, using his hammers special abilities to his advantage. That got many of my Akuma destroyed. The girl used her boots, flying high into the air before diving down, kicking the Akuma with a large amount of force. The vampire... He just a bit, nothing unexpected.

After all but one akuma was left the exorcists were panting and barely standing. They were covered in blood and cuts. I chuckled at the state they were in.

"Are you tired already exorcists? You haven't even versed Slither here." I said in a mocking voice while pointing towards Slither.

I got a glare from Lavi and the rest of the exorcist had regained their breath. They stood up straight and stood ready to fight.

I looked at Slither and motioned him to attack them.

He charges forward and knocked Krory and Lavi into a tree. Lenalee flew up and came down hard but missed Slither's head, but got his tail. Slither hit her hard with his tail and made her fly away from where they were fighting.

Bookman used his needles to stab him but it didn't do a lot of damage. Kory came running forward and bit Slither on the back of the neck while he was distracted with Lavi. Slither screamed out and then turned to dust. They all looked at me and Lenalee flew back into the clearing.

"Well done exorcists. You did a good job taking out all those level twos..." I trailed off at the end, smiling.

"Why are you with the Noah?"

I turned to see who had said it.

Lavi.

"Why... What a wonderful question. Hmm... Let's see... Well, they are my family."

When they were about to say something my head started to throb. I felt dizzy and the throbbing started to hurt.

I shook my head but that just made me feel dizzier. I fell to my knees and kept trying to get rid of the dizziness. They exorcist looked at me and said something but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

I tried to get up but when I moved it made my head feel like it was on fire. I gritted my teeth to hold back the pain but it did not work. I hissed out in pain and then the corner of my eyes started to darken. I tried to keep consciousness but when I feel to the ground I knew that I could not stay awake any longer.

* * *

**Exorcists Pov:**

When Allen feel down to the ground Lenalee rushed over to see what was wrong and found that he had fallen unconscious. Not one of them knew why he had fell unconscious.

When they turned him over they saw that his face was pained. When Lavi was going to pick him up they heard chuckling from behind him.

They all turned to were the chuckling was coming from and was shocked on who they saw.

Standing in the clearing was none other than the Millennium Earl himself.

* * *

**Earl's Pov:**

I was sitting my office, knitting Road a scarf when I felt the presence of a Noah awakening. I stopped knitting at once and use one of Road's doors to go to the location.

When I arrived I was happy to see that it was my little musician awakening. He was lying on the ground with exorcists around him.

I started to chuckle with happiness as I walked over and stopped when I saw all the exorcist turn to look at me.

I smiled even wider and said "Good evening, Exorcists."

* * *

**Hope The Chapter Was Alright~**

**Thank You To ALL The People Who favourite, Follow And Review~**

**Looked At My Community, Please~**

**Please Read My New Story '_My Final Goodbye_'**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	11. The Start Of Allen's Awakening

**The Noah Clown**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Allen's POV:**

Every part of my body felt like it was on fire, my head felt like someone was pushing thousands of needles in it. I wanted to scream out in pain but when I opened my mouth to scream nothing came out.

The pain stopped for a bit when I felt there was another Noah near me.

I stared into the black surrounding and when I blinked I was sitting on a throne but was chained to it. I looked down to my hands and then at my surroundings.

I saw a person walking towards me; who looked like Tyki but was younger and shorter. I thought, 'who was this person' when it clicked. This person was...

* * *

**Earl's POV:**

"Good evening, Exorcists."

Lenalee moved closer to Allen and Lavi. "What are you doing here Earl?" Lavi hissed.

This made my grin wider if they could tell at least. "Well, I'm here to get Allen," I chuckled while directing my gaze towards him. He started to stir and then faster than the exorcists could see, I was standing right next to Allen.

They stumbled away from Allen and me when they noticed I was right next to him. I looked back down to Allen and scooped him up in my arms. I took three big strides backwards and turned when one of Road's doors appeared.

The door opened I turned back to the exorcists. "Farewell Exorcists." And then I vanished through the door.

* * *

**Lavi's Pov:**

The Earl was standing right over there. Lenalee moved closer to Allen and I said the first thing that came to mind. "What are you doing here Earl?"

When I looked him straight in the face, I swear I saw his smile widen. "Well, I'm here to get Allen." When I noticed the Earl's gaze turn to Allen I gripped my innocence harder.

When I blinked the Earl was gone and standing behind us. We all stumbled away from the Earl and Allen. The Earl then picked up Allen and took a couple strides back and one of Road's doors appeared and he stepped through. But before he did he looked back at us.

"Farewell Exorcists."

With that said, the door vanished as well as the Earl and Allen. We walked back to the closest town and rested there for the day.

* * *

**Allen's Pov:**

Neah was sitting on the table in front of me. He had a smile plastered on his face and when he cleared his throat; my attention was now fully focused was on him.

"Allen, I have been waiting to talk to you."

"Why?" I had a puzzled looked on my face, when it hit me, 'He probably wants to talk about his past.'

"That would be correct, Allen"

I looked at him shocked. 'How does he know what I'm thinking?'

"Because we share minds." He brushed back some of his dark brown hair. "Well, I know you know about my betrayal and a bit about my past on what the rest of the Noah have told. I may just have to tell you about why they thought I betrayed them."

I looked at him and nodded for him to continue.

"Well, I was talking to Mana one day and he said there was another side to this war, a third side. They were just some random exorcists and people. Mana was joining the third side along with Cross, they wanted me to join, so I did but only to get information. When the Earl found out he wanted to kill Mana for making me betray him. Mana and I ran, but when the Earl found us, I sent Mana away. The rest of the clan came to take me back, I fought them and ended up killing them. The Earl came to protect Road, when I was about to kill her, he stopped me and ended up killing me."

I was shocked the Fourteenth's betrayal was just a misunderstanding. Neah smiled at me and then waved to me and everything went black.

I woke up and I could feel someone was caring me. Then I was settled down on something soft. I tried to open my eyes but they felt so heavy. I tried again but this time, I managed to get them open. I had to blink a couple times for my eyes to adjust to the light.

When my eyes adjusted to the light I saw the Earl looking at me.

"Ooh, your awake Allen. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, except for that my head feels like it's going to explode." I shook my head and the pain faded slowly away until it was just a slight throb.

The Earl smiled. "Well, Allen you have four stigmata on your forehead and your transformation should be over soon... hopefully." The Earl mumbled the last bit so I didn't hear it.

When I heard the door slam open I saw a frantic Road. She ran over to me and said "Allen, I thought that I felt someone awakening. I'm glad you will be a true Noah soon. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine at the moment," I said and tried to give her a reasserting smile.

"Well, Road, We should let Allen rest, don't you think?"

"Yes, so Allen what type of dream do you want to have?"

"I don't mind," I answered and then lay back down and closed my eyes. "Night Milliene, night Road." With that, I fell asleep and had the most amazing dream.

* * *

**Sorry 'bout All The Different POVs And Stuff.**

**Hope The Chapter Was Alright~**

**Thanks To My Beta CryDon'tSmile And The People Who Favourite/Follow/Review~**

**Also, Check Out My New Story '_The Dark Musician_' If You Like Adventure Time~**

**If You Want Read '**_Mine From the Start_' By CryDon'tSmile (_Its A PokerPair_)~****

**Sorry If You Didn't Really Like This Chapter~**

**One More Thing Before I Go... Who are You Most HATED Character From D-Gray Man?**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	12. End Of Allen's Awakening

**The Noah Clown**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Allen's Pov:**

Pain.

Agonising pain.

My head and body were in that much pain I couldn't help but scream. Hundreds of memories flashed before my eyelids. Sadness, anger, happiness, each and every emotion was in one of the memories. It felt like my head was going to explode and my body felt like I was getting rip apart then out back together again.

**…**

Then it all stopped the memories, emotion, and pain just stopped. I cracked open my eyes to looked around but was blinded by light. I blinked a couple of time for my eyes adjust to the light. I tried to sit up but found out I couldn't. I directed my gaze downwards to see a mess of blue spiky hair.

Road must have fallen to sleep while watching me. I shook her with my hand, to wake her. When shaking her, I noticed that the skin on my hand was grey. I moved my hand to my forehead and winced in pain, as came into contacted with the fresh middle stigmata.

A small pale hand grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away from my forehead. "You shouldn't touch them, just yet."

I nodded, as I noticed the blood on my hand. Road jumped off of me, sat on the edge of my bed and swung her legs back and forth. I sat up on the bed and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling, Allen?"

"Alright… So, how long have I been asleep for?"

"Are about… three days…"

"That explains why I'm so hungry." As if on cue, my stomach let out a might roar.

Road giggled, jumped off the bed and walked over to my wardrobe. "Go take a shower, you covered in blood and you kinda smell."

I nod and walked over to the bathroom, open the door and walk in. I closed and locked the door behind me. I turned on the shower, to warm it up, stripped off and got into the shower.

After I finished showering, I quickly dried myself off and walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist. Road was sitting on the bed with a pair of clothes lying next to her. I walked over to them and was about to start to get changed when I noticed Road was still sitting on the bed.

"Umm…Road can you wait outside, please..."

She jumped off the bed, walked over to the door and was about to walk out, but stopped, turned back to me and winked, then left.

I quickly got dressed and checked myself in the mirror. I was wearing black pants, red long sleeve top, black tie, black dress shoes and black gloves. I combed my hair with my fingers and left the room.

Road was waiting outside the door, she grabbed onto my handed and started to lead me to the dining room because my sense of direction is just horrible.

We arrived at the dining room door, I opened them and let Road walk in first.

* * *

**HELLO EVERYONE~ Sorry, Its Short...**

**From What I Got From The Reviews, Is That You Guys Don't Like Leverrier Or Choaji. ****Which I'm Fine With Because I Dislike Lenalee(Sorry Lenalee Fans), Leverrier AND Choaji.**

**Sorry, If There Is Grammar And Spelling Wrong...**

**Hope This Chapter Was Alright And It May Take Me Longer To Post Chapters On All My Stories.**

**I'd Like To Thank All The People Who Follow And Favourite~**

**Also Thanks To The People Who Review My Story. It Really Makes Me Happy When You Guys Review~**

**Please Review~**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	13. Neah?

**The Noah Clown**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Allen's Pov:**

We arrived at the dining room door, I opened them and let Road walk in first.

The dining room fell silent as I walked in after Road, all the Noahs staring at me. The Earl stood up, walked over to me and embraced me. "It good to see that you have finally woken Allen~"

"It's good to be awake, Millenie."

The Earl let go, I walked over to my seat which was next to Road. As I sat down I heard a clucking sound, I turned my head in the direction of the noise and saw Jasdero holding a chicken with a wide brim hat on.

I tilted my head at the twins. "Jasdero, why are you holding a chicken? "

"Heehee, No reason…." Jasdero looked over to Devit, who was polishing his gun.

The akuma maids brought in plates of food and sat them on the table, mostly in front of me. I grabbed the first thing I saw and shoved it into my mouth.

After about five minutes EVERYTHING in front of me was gone, I looked at the head of the table as the Earl cleared his throat.

"My dear family I have news that the Cross group will be arriving in Edo tomorrow, so train and be ready for anything. Also, I hope you are all doing well with your missions. You're all free to leave except Tyki and Allen; I wish to speak to both of you."

Tyki and I nodded our heads, everyone got out of their seats and left through the door, leaving the Earl, Tyki and me in the dining room.

"Tyki, I need you to help Allen with his Noah powers. Also, I want Allen at the battle tomorrow but he can only interfere if one of you are in danger. If no one is in danger he is to stay next to me. Is that understood?"

Tyki and I both nodded.

"Good, Now you both may leave."

I walked out of the dining room doors, hopefully heading in the direction of my room.

**…TIME SKIP…**

I continued to walk down the Arks halls, but stopped in my tracks and grab my hair while cursing. "How did I get lost again…."

**"Turn around."**

I whipped around, trying to find the owner of the voice. My eyebrows scrunched together. "Hello…..Is someone there?"

**"Go Forward, your room is in that direction."**

I listened to the voice, walking in the direction it told me.

**"Turn left and continue straight, Allen."**

I did what the voice said. After about two minutes I arrived at the door of my room, inwardly cheering.

"Thanks….um…. strange but helpful voice."

**"You're welcome Allen."**

I stood there in shock not really expecting the voice to answer. "Um…May I ask, WHO are you?"

**"Forgotten me already Allen? That's kinda mean..."**

"Neah?"

**"The one and only…..sorta."**

I chuckled at his answer; I walked into my room and got ready for bed.

**…TIMESKIP…**

I woke to someone pulling my blankets away. I groaned, rolling onto my back and shoving the pillow on my face. I tried to drift back off to sleep but was stopped when someone ripped the pillow of my face.

"Get up shounen, it's time to train."

I groaned as I looked up at Tyki. "It's TOO early Tyki…"

"It's twelve shounen…..So, get up and let's train."

I sluggishly got up, slowly walked over to my dresser and got on some clothes that would be easy to move around in. I turned to look at Tyki, who was smoking and leaning on one of Road's doors. I walked over to Tyki, yanked the cigarette out of his mouth and stomped on it.

"DON'T smoke in my room."

Tyki rolled his eye and gave out a small chuckle as we entered Road's door.

* * *

**Uh...Hello Everyone It's Been A While...**

**Sorry About Taking SOOO Long To Update, I Had Writers Block... T-T**

**Sorry That the Chapter Was Short, I'll TRY To Make The Next Chapter Longer~**

**Answer To Reviews:**

_**Shion Ameterasu: I Do Agree Apocryphos Should Have Been Added To The List And That I Guess Your Right, When You Say It's Madder Than The Earl.**_

_**ShyMaryButterfly: Allen Will Change I Bit In The War But Not A Lot.**_

_**Walker666: I'm Not Sure If I'll Put In A Pairing In This Story But If I Do, What Do You Think Would Be The Best Pairing?**_

_**Everyone Else Who Review: I'm So Bloody Happy That You Guys Like My Story~ ^-^**_

**Also, I'm Kinda Stuck On What Powers Allen Should Have As The Noah Of Destruction/Music...**

**Well, Please Review My Faithful Akumas~**

**Killer Akuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	14. My Abilities

**The Noah Clown**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**-Somewhere In Asia-**

* * *

**Allen's POV:**

I dodged another of Tyki's attacks, ever since we got here Tyki hadn't stopped trying to kill me and every time I came close to taking him down, he managed to evade it. I groaned as I jumped back away from Tyki, he stood a good distance away from me, smoking his cancer stick. I glared at him as I thought of a way to get Tyki down on the ground. I stood in a fighting stance; my first step was to distract him. I whistled a high note causing a nearby tree to turn to ashes; this is one of my powers I found about an hour ago, cool right?

Tyki looked at it from the corner of his eye; I charge forward as I used my speed to my advantage, I pretended I was going for his head when in reality I was going for his legs. I started to look like I was going to hit him in the head but swept my leg around Tyki's causing his eyes to widen. I pushed forward causing Tyki to fall backwards onto his back, I heard him cuss in a different language. I smiled broadly as I turned away from Tyki, not realising my mistake. "Yes, I finally got you down, Tyki-pet." I did a really weird victory dance and started laughing but stopped when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and feeling a force push me from behind me, did I realise my mistake.

I swore as I hit the hard ground, my eyes narrowed as I looked up at the smirking Noah. I pushed myself off the ground as Tyki chuckled. "Don't turn you back on your opponent Shounen."

I huffed as I strode over to the tree I turned to ash, I bent down and rubbed the black remains in my hand. I had improved my ability, not much considering I learnt it a couple hours ago thanks to Neah. I think he called it '_Falter_'…or something like that…It turned anything except living things to particles if sung the right note.

He also told me about '_Black Touch_', when my hand turns a darker grey it can make thing disintegrate to nothing, but Neah said it takes a lot of my energy using this ability and if not ready to use it, it could put me in a coma for a couple weeks or months. Which I have no intention spending a couple weeks or months in a coma.

There is also '_Siren_'; it allows me to slightly control people and other living things to my will. This power is nearly impossible to use on an exorcist with a parasitic-innocence but equipment is easier to control. The exorcists that have innocence in their bodies are hard to control because the innocence fights back on the ability but the weaker the sync-ration rate, the easier to control. Quiet useful in my mind, I could control someone to give a message to the exorcists or finders.

I got up from the ground as the ash begun to blow away in the cold wind, sending a shiver down my spine. I looked up at the dark grey clouds; it was December which also meant that my birthday was coming up and also the death of Mana. 'Ooh Mana wherever you may be, I hope you are proud or happy for me that I found a family to love me…'

**'My brother would be proud of you, Allen. You have become the boy he would want you to be.'** My eyes started to water at Neah's words, I miss Mana dearly but I have a new family to belong too. I smiled sadly at the sky as a single tear ran down my face; a hand placed on my shoulder snapped me from my thoughts.

"You alright, Shounen?" I nodded my head and gave him a blinding but fake smile. Tyki didn't seem convinced but didn't push me any further into telling him. Tyki sighed as he lit another of his cancer sticks. "I think that's enough training today. Let's go home Shounen."

I nodded as an Ark gate appeared from me calling one to open, I yawned as I trudged through the Ark gate, Tyki right behind me. I looked at Tyki from the corner of my eye as he walked beside me. "So do you think the Earl will call us to dinner to discuss something important or just about Road's homework?"

Tyki inhaled a puff from his cigarette, breathing it out through his parted lips. "Hmm…you never know with the Earl, shounen… He can be unpredictable." I nodded my head as we headed to the dining room, were Road sat down in her chair with school books in front of her. She looked up from 'doing' her work and smiled.

"Good, you two can help me with my homework~" Tyki and I sighed at the same time, expecting this from Road. I sat down next to Road, Tyki sitting on the other side of Road. Tyki and I grabbed a book and started to guess all the answers considering neither of us really went to school. Road thank us after she yelled at Tyki for writing the number twelve for everything, I chuckled as Road rewrote all the answers.

The Earl chooses that moment to enter the room, Lero floating next to him. He waddled over to his chair at the head of the table. He cleared his throat gaining the other occupants in the room attention. "Good evening my family. I have news that the exorcists will be in Edo in a couple of hours, so I hope you all trained and are ready to ride of some exorcists~" The Earl looked at all of our grins that spread across our faces at the motion of killing exorcists.

"Now, I know you are all excited but please be careful. I don't wish to lose any family members, now everyone you are dismissed." The Earl got up leaving to call all the Akumas to the centre of Edo, waiting to fight for their master.

* * *

**Hey And Sorry For The Late Update~**

**Hope The Chapter Was Alright And Thanks For The Ideas,**** ZyiareHellsing, Darke13, OtakuShipping And The Guest Yuuki21~**

**Thanks For The People That Followed, Favorited And Reviewed~**

**Please Review~**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	15. My Puppet Lavi

**The Noah Clown**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Allen's POV:**

We stood on the centre building in Edo, waiting for the exorcist to arrive. Which we didn't have to wait long considering a giant fire serpent exploded from a building and headed towards us. Tyki, the Twins, Skin and I all jumped off the building and onto an akuma as the Earl was swallowed by the fire serpent. The twins screamed in shock as they saw the Earl being swallowed.

The Earl broke out of the serpent and floated back down to the roof, complaining that his coat was singed. I sweat dropped at the Earl as he complained about his coat; I jumped off the level three akuma and back onto the roof as the Earl gathered the akuma to create two bloody giant akuma. I stared wide eyed at it as it moved over to the exorcists and humans. I wanting to join the fight as well as Tyki and Skin jumped from the roof and made our over to the exorcists. I looked at the exorcists and noticed that they were the same from before my transformation; I shifted back into my white form as I fell on the roof behind them. "Hello exorcists, it's been a while hasn't it and you are the woman from the rewinding town….Miranda was it?"

She shakily nodded her head as sweat ran down her face and she fell unconscious. "Oh, looks like she wore herself out." I grinned at them as Tyki grabbed Lenalee, she struggled in his grip and one of the humans punch Tyki. The fist just went straight through him and he said one word that was going to get interesting. "Tease." His tease came from his back and flew over to the human but a sword came at Tyki, he jumped back just dodging it. I looked at the owner and saw Kanda, my eyes narrowed at Kanda as he attacked Tyki once again.

I looked at the humans my eyes flashing gold as a crooked grin spread across my face, I felt the air behind me shift as a giant hammer came down nearly on top of me, if I hadn't jumped out of the road, I would have been a flat pancake. That not sounding the best, my grin widens as I turned to look at the Jr, Bookman. "Lavi, I was wondering when you would step in~"

I sang out, using my ability siren to see how well his sync rate was and to see if I could control him. His eyes dulled to a darker green, his face blanks as I smirked at him. Looks like his sync rate is low but why am I using most of my energy just to control him. My eyes narrowed as I said six words. "Lavi….kill all of the humans."

Lavi shakily moved forwards to the humans, raising his hammer over his head as he was about to bring it down. A dome of spikes surrounded the humans, protecting them from Lavi's powerful strike. The person responsible for stopping this powerful blow… Bookman. My eyes narrowed as a growl escaped my throat, my gaze turning to Lavi as a dark glint appeared in my eyes. "Lavi, new target…. Your master, Bookman."

Bookman's eyes narrowed at me as Lavi turned to him, raising his hammer and bringing it down right next to Bookman. "R-run…..O-old….M-man…" Lavi choked out these words as he fought for control of his body, I growled, whistling a high note causing the building behind them to disintegrate.

Lavi swung at Bookman but his swings were not as strong because of Lavi fighting for control. My eyes darken to a dark grey as I looked at the two of them fight, my mind fully concentrating on controlling Lavi. Too bad I didn't notice the tall figure standing behind me, the figure having dark skin, white blank eyes and a brown jacket. "Allen..."

Was the sound of the deep voice behind me, making me loose concentration on Lavi. Lavi fell to the ground like a puppet without strings as I turned around to come face to chest. "Skin! What the hell?! You Scared Me!"

"The Earl wants back at the centre of Edo." I nodded my head and ran back to the building in the centre of Edo just in time to not get hit by one of the Earl's dark matter blasts, flattering Edo.

* * *

**Hello, Every Boy, Girl, And Akuma~**

**Sorry The Chapter Was Short...Again...**

**I'm Just Going To Say This Because It Makes Me Happy And Confused. I Have Just Gotten Over 210 Hundred Followers And 170 Favourites And It Makes Me Happy That People Like My Story BUT It Also Confuses Me On _WHY_ You Like My Story...**

**Anyway, I Hope Ya Liked The Chapter And IDEAS Would Be Good Because I'm Kinda Running Out Of Them On This Story...So,Yeah...**

**Also Please Check Out My Other Stories, It Ya Like Poker Pair, Read My Final Goodbye Or, In The End, You Are My Beginning. It Ya Like RoadXAllen Read Emotionless Red Or If Ya Like Five Nights At Freddy's Read It Was My Fault~**

**Also, Ya Guys Wanna Know Something...I Actually Hate Writing This Story But I'm Only Writing It For Ya Guys, So Be Happy About That~**

**Thanks For The People Who Follow, Favourite, and Review~ ^-^**

**Please Review~**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	16. The Lady In The Crystal

**The Noah Clown**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Lavi's POV:**

My body felt strange, everything had turned black as I walked around the blank space, my emerald green eye scanning the surroundings. I jumped slightly when a memory appeared in front of me it was the time I discussed with Komui about this boy, Allen.

**-Flash Back-**

_"I was hoping we could discuss the boy who was with the Noah."_

Komui's eyebrows scrunched together as he folded his hands together and rested his chin on them, humming slightly as he thought. "I'm sorry Lavi but we don't know much about him. He has only appeared with the Noah and we hardly know anything about them at the moment but the boy seems…Different. Lenalee sensed there was something familiar about the boy, like a faint hum was coming off him that the Dark Boots seem attached too….So it may be possible that this boy has innocence but this is only a guess…"

I closed my eyes, my hand resting on my chin as I thought. If the boy did harbour innocence it would make him an exorcist so why does the Noah clan want him? There has to be a reason but why? It can't be the fact that their family because a Noah can't use innocence because it's the opposite force and it would kill him…So what are you to them?

"Thanks, Komui even though it wasn't much information." I grinned as I walked out of the office to go back to the library.

**-Flashback End-**

My body felt like dead weight, I was like a puppet without strings, I lay there on the ground slowly regain control of my movements and feeling, my body then was hit by something, grabbing my hammer just quick enough before the blast could blow it away, a groan leaving my lips as the strong winds slowly stopped. I cracked my bright green eyes open to look around the now levelled Edo, no building being seen except the one Noah's stand on, my single eyes narrowing as my body grew weak, a scowl on my face as the Noah jumped from the building something sparking their interest, my body stiffen as I heard Lenalee's echoed voice.

I turned to see Lenalee back in the crystal that she was in when Chomosuke saved her from the bottom of the ocean. They most likely think that she is the heart but that means….

My body moved into action, I can't let the Noah get their hands on her; I have to fight them off.

* * *

**Tyki's POV:**

"Wow, your amazing Earl….Edo looks so empty now…" A low whistle left my lips as cigarette hung from them, my golden eyes scanning the surrounding seeing nothing but flattened land caused by the Earl's dark matter blast. It was actually quite terrifying to see how powerful the Earl was and to know that this was most likely only a fraction of his power, a shiver going down my spine at the thought. The dark clouds that covered the flattened ground slowly faded away as an exorcist is seen, the one with the long dark blue hair, Mr Kitchen Knife. My gaze was pulled away from him as more exorcists appeared all over the flattened ground but a bright glowing green crystal caught my attention and everyone else who was in the vicinity.

A grin spread across my face as the Earl spoke, his sneezing fit having calmed down. "There's something about that innocence…"

The young lady, Lenalee's voice echoed around the quiet area as the Earl rested his hand on his chin. "Lavi…. Lavi…. Kanda…. Everyone…. Everyone..."

This peeking all us Noah's interests as we all hurried to get the little lady, her innocence could be the heart. My eyes were set on taking down the swordsman, Kanda, my sword was inches from him when he was warned by one of his comrades, allowing Kanda to block the blow, a low chuckle leaving my lips as a smirk spread across my face. "I'll be taking her."

* * *

**Allen's POV:**

I nearly wanted to face palm as Skin came up behind Lavi and asked one question he asked me when I joined the family, but his voice was darker and more sinister towards the bookman. "Do you like sweet things?"

I rolled my eyes at Skin as I made it past the exorcists, who were either busy with Skin or Tyki. I walked up to the green crystal as the Earl arrived a couple seconds later, placing a hand on the crystal and putting my ear up to it, hearing the hum from Lenalee's innocence but the hum wasn't the hearts. My innocence hummed slightly in response to the other but the hum was fainter, weaker than it was before.

Lenalee had pushed herself too far and made her innocence sync rate dropped drastically, it being around ten or maybe twelve percent. My eyes brows scrunched together as the Earl spoke his voice questioning. "Is it the heart or just another strange piece of innocence?"

"It's not the heart because the sync rate is so low that you can barely hear the hum from the innocence Earl…" I opened my grey orbs looking at the Earl, not realising that I had closed my eyes, the Earl nodded his head as he turned in the direction of Tyki and Skin. Creating a small smoke screen from the exploding giant akuma taking both Noah with him but before he left he said to me.

"Stay and watch the exorcists…Lure them to the Ark and we'll kill them there. They won't be able to escape when the Ark begins to download. Good luck Allen." With that the Earl disappeared through and Ark gate, leaving confused exorcists fighting in the dark clouds from the exploding akuma.

I closed my eyes as I caressed the God crystal, the hum was soft and lulling like a soft melody being carried in the breeze, a small smile formed on my face as footsteps moved in this direction as well as shouts of worry from a certain bookman, Lavi. Once she arrived at the crystalized Lenalee and he saw me caressing it he tensed his single green eye narrowing.

The crystal slowly fading, the lulling hum of the pure innocence fading with is as I moved away from the unconscious form of Lenalee as the smirk on my face as the bookman ran over to see if Lenalee was alright, Kanda appearing behind me with the sword up against my back. "If you move Moyashi…I'll run to through…"

I held up my hands as a smirk spread across my face, slight giggles escaping my lips. "Well, I'd like to see that… but one of you exorcists…not me, hehe~"

Kanda narrowed his eyes as the others came, the human, Chaoji's eyes narrowed at me as I grinned at him. After ten minutes we were all gathered under a bridge, Lavi sitting next to the sleeping Lenalee as the others watched me with careful eyes. "So, this is the boy known as Allen that is seen with the Noah…I never imagine him to be this short…"

I bit my lip as I glared death at the vampire looking one, Kory. I wasn't that short! What is he talking about; I'm at the right height for a fifteen-year-old. Everyone is just too tall for their age. I frowned as I sat cross-legged next to the wall, my glare piercing into Kory. "I'm not short Kory….And for your information I've grown since last time I saw you…"

I continued to glare at him but my gaze was pulled over to the groaning Lenalee, staring at her with blurred mercury eyes as I subconsciously said. "Lenalee, you pushed your innocence too far and now its weak and hurt…The hum of it is so very faint…So very faint."

Lenalee just stared at me wide eyes as my eyes focussed back onto her weak and injured frame, a small smile on my face as Lavi looked at me strangely. I looked away but grinned when Lenalee shrieked and the sound of Lero's voice being heard. "Found you, Lero."

* * *

**Hello Every Boy, Girl And It~**

**I Just Wanted To Say A Quick Thank You To FaerieDangerous55 And xXxPhantomxXx. They Helped Me With These Chapters And Maybe Some Future Chapters, So Thank You Once Again, It Means A Lot~**

**Also Thanks To The People Who Favourite, Follow, And Review. I'm An Authoress Who Loves Getting And Reading Reviews From All Of You But If The Review Is Offence Or I Do Not Like It, I'll Delete It Just Saying. Also If You Have Any Questions About The Story Or Another Story Of Mine You Like, You Can Review Or PM Me, I'll Answer Back When I Get The Chance.**

**AND If You Want Or Have Free Time, Check Out My Other Stories. I Have My Final Goodbye, Which I Have Finished, Emotionless Red And I'll Die For You, Which Are All D-Gray Man Stories That I'm Working On. If You A Five Nights At Freddy's Fan (Like I Am) You Can Check Out Its My Fault.**

**That's All I Have To Say So...Please Leave A Review, Favourite Or Follow~**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	17. The Ark: Part One

**The Noah Clown**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Allen's Pov:**

My grin on my face threaten to rip my face in two as the white halls of the Ark came into view but the smile soon disappeared when two other bodies landed on me, Kory and Lavi. I growled as I threw them off, well tried which was a slightly difficult task. Once they notice who they landed on they jumped off and dashed over to Lenalee, seeing how she was landed on by Kanda and that stupid sub-human.

I looked around at the small group as Lavi helped Lenalee up and to my surprise and amusement Lero was laying there moaning. I snickered as Lero began to yell at Lenalee for landing on him. He looked over at me and then quickly flying over to me, inches from my face as he screeched. "Master Allen! Why Are You With The Exorcists, Lero!"

"Didn't the Earl tell you I was meant to lea-" Another voice cut me off, this one being deep and smooth.

"Hey Shounen, did you want to partake in our little game?" My eyebrow twitched the slightest as I knew this was most likely Road's idea and she wouldn't let the chance go until she spilt some exorcist blood today.

"Sure, why not? Which side do you want me to be on Uncle?" I smirked slightly as Tyki's lips twitched downwards at me calling him uncle. He really hated being called uncle because it made him feel old.

"Choose one…It'll be interesting to see but I think it's time you all hurried. The Ark is crumbling under your feet and here's the key to Road's door, they'll take you to the two rooms in the area, I and Road will be in. Farewell Exorcists…And Shounen don't die." Tyki left as a building fell on him but he used the power of 'Choice' to walk straight through it, throwing Road's key at Kanda, who caught it with ease.

"See ya at the top Exorcists." Tyki's voice echoed as I grabbed Lenalee and ran in the direction where the building wasn't crumbling. Some of the exorcists and Chaoji shouted as they ran after me, Lenalee just clung to my shirt in fear that I may drop her.

After I thought that I was a good distance from the crumbling buildings did I sit Lenalee on the ground, the others appearing out of breath a minute later. They all glared at me as I looked around the area we were in, looking at a door and somehow stealing the key from Kanda to put the key into the keyhole and opening the door. The doors appearance changing to clouds, rainbows and other things as I pushed it open. "Are you coming? This is the first room, exorcists…and sub-human."

I wondered into the room before all of them as they slowly followed me, the area was obviously Skin's. The room had hundreds of stone piles; dark sand covered the ground and stars shine in the dark sky. I grinned ear to ear as I ran in the direction I sensed Skin in, pulling out a lollipop I had stashed in my pocket that I got from Road earlier on. I gave him the sweet as the exorcists finally got to the area we were in; Skin chuckled as he grinned at the exorcists.

"He's mine." Kanda walked slightly forward as the others jaws nearly hit the floor. They started to argue and bicker, my eyebrow twitched as Skin shouted. "Will you people please stop bickering!"

Skin morphed into his full Noah form, so he was wearing something akin to golden armour with spikes. "Good luck Kanda…. You are going to need it and Skin don't let your anger get the better of you."

"Exorcists and Sub-human move onto the next room now!" Walking in the direction of the next room as the others walk are behind me, a slight frown on my face as we walk down the long halls.

Slowing down my pace as tears flowed freely down my cheeks, the exorcists and sub-human walked in front of me as I mumbled, Lenalee the only one hearing me. "Goodbye, Skin….Your anger got the best of you…"

My hands shook as I wiped the tears away; choking back the sobs that that threatened to leave my lips. I nearly jumped back when I felt someone touch my cheek; I looked up with my eyes narrowed to see Lenalee and the others looking at me. "Why are you crying?"

"Both Exorcist and Noah took each other out… Noah is crying for fallen brother." Tears rolled down my cheeks as Chaoji cheered for the down falling of Skin causing me to use my powers to make the floor crack around me, the exorcists all jumped back and my eyes to flash a murderous gold.

"SHUT UP! Don't You Dare Cheer For My Brother's Death, Sub-Human!" This caused Chaoji to go pale and fall dead silent as I stormed off in front of them, the hall beginning to fall apart behind me as I sprinted to the next entrance, the others doing the same but with Kory's help.

I leant against one of the bookshelves as the Exorcists stumbled into the room. Fits of giggles and snickering met my ears as the Twins jumped from the pillar they were on and grinned at the exorcists. "Hello, Exorcists. I'm Devit…"

"And I'm Jasdero," The blonde, Jasdero said as he fiddled with his golden gun and then shouted with his brother at the same time. "And together we make Jasdevi! Heehee!"

Lavi leant over to Lenalee and mumbled. "These two are the weirdest ones I've seen yet… And for a second I thought the blonde was a girl until he spoke…."

I chuckled as I held in my laughter at Lavi's comment; I bit my lip as the Twins looked at me. "Hey lil' bro. Why you with the exorcists?"

"Just watching them either die or just tire themselves out… I'm on the sidelines with this little game you guys are all playing." I walked over to the twins and jumped onto of the pillar, sitting there and watching them.

"Also, kill the human first. He was happy Sweet-tooth died…. Oh, Exorcists….Beware their guns. Lero, Come Here!" I leant back slightly on my hands as the Twins pointed their guns at Chaoji, snickering.

"Bye-bye Human, Heehee!~" The sang together as they pulled the trigger on their guns firing 'Burning Red Planet' at Chaoji who tried to run but disappeared from sight when the fireball disappeared.

* * *

**Hello, Darling Creatures~!**

**I've been lazy and haven't been bother to write because school and the teachers are all just bitches, who love to give me homework~! ^-^**

**Anyway, Thanks to the people who Follow, Favourite and Review~!**

**Hoped Ya Liked The Chapter And Please Review!  
**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	18. The Ark: Part Two

**The Noah Clown**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**Allen's POV:**

I leant forward slightly as I glared at the spot where Chaoji was, growling slightly when I saw he had been saved by Lavi's hammer. Fighting back the urge to join the Twins in the fight, glaring at the exorcists as the twins fired bullet after bullet at the exorcists. My lips twitching upwards as Kory lunged at the twins, them pointing their guns at Kory as they shouted. "Purple Bomb!"

Purple spectacles looking marking appear around all of our eyes, frowning as I had been in the crossfire, slightly irritated at the twins. Looking around the room as the twins snickered as Devit spoke. "Haha, yo exorcists, I bet you are looking for a key~"

"Look at the ground! They're keys all over it, how are we meant to find it in time before the room downloads?!" Lenalee grabbed a handful of keys and looked up at Lavi, hoping he still had the key.

Lavi dug through his pockets trying to find the key and when he didn't find it his single eye widened. I chuckled at them as Kory looked around the room, they formed a makeshift circle that semi-protected Lenalee and Chaoji.

"Burning Red Planet!" Fireballs came from every angle as they stared at them wide eyed, trying to block the fireball as it came closer.

A scream made me grin as the human's shoulder was burnt and a small amount of steam came off it, it was beautiful and what he deserved.

Lenalee helped him as I looked around for the twins. "Why don't you just take them out and stop playing around, guys? I know you can if you wanted so why aren't you doing it?"

"Because lil' bro we want to have fun and we still need you to help pay off debt." Devit and Jasdero snickered as my eye twitched, frowning.

"You know I have more debt that was left from the Bastard then you two! I haven't even scraped what I have to pay to off! Do you want me to tell Road that you kidnapped me when I was thirteen and sold me to a circus?!" I glared at nothing really in the room because I couldn't really see the twins.

The vampire looking exorcist – Kory – appeared behind me and grabbed my wrist. "You bicker too much brat."

The next thing I knew I was flying towards the book shelves, I smashed into them as well as hearing the twins screech in pain. "Hee! Allen that hurt! Hee!"

I looked away from the shouting of the twins when I heard something coming; I saw the count flying towards me as I jumped out of the road. His hand smashed into the wall making more books fall to the ground. "Hmph, I missed them. I should've thrown you harder, brat."

"Can you see them?" I raised a brow at him as he looked at me, his hand on his wrist rubbing it.

"No. But…I seem to be able to sense them. My blood rages too sink my fangs into em', Bwahahaha!" He laughed as he opened his hand to release golden locks of Jasdero's hair. I watched as the locks slowly fell to the ground.

Lavi stood atop of the pillar and the keys on the floor flew off the ground to surround the future bookman. I watched as the keys fly around him as Kory tried to get to the twins. He's going to find the key, he's a bookman and I have a feeling I'll be seeing at the end of this.

I smirked and looked at the fight, my eyes narrowed and my smirk widened when I saw the vampire had been consumed by Jasdevi's hatred. I chuckled and looked over at Lenalee who was trying to get to Kory but fell over and couldn't get up thanks to her innocence being pushed past its limit. Foolish girl.

A glowing light and the sound of something creaking openly made everyone look over to the bookman, he had opened the door to the next room. The purple spectacles faded away and the twins were in sight once again, they cursed as Kory punched them across the room where they smashed into the shelves.

I didn't look at the exorcists as I felt the anger coming off in waves from the twins, they had made them mad. Their voices merge together as they slowly pulled themselves back onto their feet. "You keep calling us brats. You've underestimated us. We're through with playing games and now we're going to kill you."

I frowned and moved away from them, looking at the exorcists then back at the fuming twins. They slowly raised their guns to each other's head as they sang. "There was one baby cradle. The one became two. One baby cradle covered in fog, a single star rocked in a graveyard and disappeared~"

They fired their guns at each other as the exorcists gasped, my gaze was stuck on the swirling shadows as steam seemed to spread everywhere and make it hard to see. I looked around for the twins and jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, a hushed voice. "Stay back and don't get in the road, lil' bro."

Jasdevi walked past me and used his hair to smash Kory into the wall; he splattered on the wall like swatting a fly. Blood covered the shelf as the others gasped and looked at Jasdevi who had emerge from the steam as it cleared. Lavi stared at them with his single eye, it widening as he spoke. "Who is that?!"

"We, that is Devit and Jasdero, began as one Noah. We are Jasdevi!" He stood in front of the splattered Kory on the wall as they grinned at us.

"You killed Kory!" Lavi charged at them with his hammer raised, he brought it down on them but they simply stopped it with their hand and pushed him back with their hair.

"You mean the vampire? He got what he deserved for mocking us." They slowly moved towards Lavi but was stopped by Kory when he jumped in front of them.

Blood dripped from his mouth, the blood not being his for it was the akuma blood he had in a flask. "I'm not a vampire. I'm Arystar Kory."

He slouched forward and breathed heavily, even from a distance I could tell that he had suffered many wounds and was bleeding fairly badly. They should leave him to deal with twins and they should forward, I rubbed my chin and watched from next to the pillar because I had moved here while the twins were transforming.

The exorcists attacked the twins but they were too slow, they only one really fast enough was Kory but he was getting killed out there.

The twins stabbed their hair through Kory and blasted him back, crimson droplets raining down to the floor. Lavi swung at them once more but they kicked him away as Kory came up behind them and grabbed his hair. "Lavi! Take Lenalee and Chaoji and go through the door!"

The twins shouted and cursed at they stabbed Kory with their hair over and over again. Kory looked at them with narrowed eyes as blood dripped down his chin. "Go! Lavi! Go now! This room won't last much longer! We mustn't all die here!"

Lenalee stood next to Chaoji and used him for support. "But you're hurt!"

"All the more reason! I won't be able to hold out much longer! On the other side of the door, you have to protect Chaoji and Lenalee! You are the only one who can do that! So, I'm asking you to go, now! I believe in you, now go!"

I sighed, grabbing Lenalee as she struggled in my grip, Lavi grabbing Chaoji as we enter the door; I dropped her on the floor as she struggled to get onto her feet. "We have to go back! We can't leave Kory!"

"You have no choice, girl. You have no ability to help him in any way. You over did your innocence and so you are stuck as a pain in their side for that reason. They were all trying to save you and in so they have. Also, you should believe in your comrades," I narrowed my eyes at her, walking up the steps and looking over my shoulder, "Hurry up, we're running out of time."

Silence fell over the group as we made our way to the top; a bright light ahead caught my gaze meaning we had reached the top. I looked back at them then made my way through the gate. I was blinded by the white light as my name was shouted. "ALLLLELLLLLEN~!"

I was tackled by Road, my eyes widening as she planted a kiss on my cheek. "I missed you, Allen~"

"I was only gone for a couple hours Road, haha." I smiled and hugged her back. It was nice to be around family when they weren't fighting exorcists.

"Take a seat exorcists. I got hungry waiting for you, shall we dine?" Tyki grabbed a small amount of food and began to eat; I joined Tyki down his end of the table with Road latched onto my arm as she smiled happily.

"Guys… We only have forty minutes left till this Ark disappears." The exorcist's eyes widened as I stared outside hunched over slightly.

Lavi stood and readied his hammer, raising it before bringing it down. "Fire stamp: Hellfire and ash!"

A large fire serpent charged towards us as we all jumped away from it, the serpent circling around and heading back towards us, Lavi activating another fire serpent as he tried to hit us. Lenalee and Chaoji became trapped in a cube as Road and I dodge the serpent. Tyki was left fighting the red haired as we tried to outrun the snake.

After a while of running from a serpent with Road latched onto my back, I stopped and activated Crown Clown, not even realising I could have done this before. The serpents hit my Crown Clown and disappeared.

I deactivated Crown Clown and looked over at Tyki, only see him go flying back and smashing into a pillar, he sat leaning against the pillar with his head down, meaning he was unconscious. "TYKI!"

Road ran over to him as I faced Lavi, he preparing to activate another seal. "Combo Stamp: Terrible Lightning of Heaven!"

A snake made of lighting charged at me as I quickly re-activated Crown Clown, blocking the attack and not realising he had used another seal to attack Road and Tyki, Road jumping in front of the serpent to protect Tyki.

My hands shook as Road choked out my name then crumbled to ash, my hands slowly began to bleed to a dark grey almost black as my skin darkened to ash grey and my eyes flashed a murderous gold.

_They_ killed Skin.

_They_ hurt Jasdevi.

_They_ hurt Tyki.

_They_ hurt Road.

**_THEY_** HURT MY FAMILY!

I growled as the dark grey almost black climbed up to my shoulders and made the ground shake. The area around my hands began to turn into white dust as tears ran down my cheeks the Exorcists stood a good distance away from me as the area around me slowly crumbled away to nothing.

My voice was deadly calm as I looked at them with my flashing gold eyes. "You hurt my family..."

The floor cracked and broke away as the Arks download was nearly complete. I clenched my hands shut then reopened them, slowly bending down to touch the ground with my hand. Once my left hand touched the ground, cracks spread everywhere as they all gasped or shrieked.

"You hurt what's precious to me."

My right hand almost touched the ground, my fingers just barely brushing over it as small cracks form. I looked behind me at the unconscious Tyki, gritting my teeth as I placed my hands flat on the ground as it all grumbled away, tears pouring from my eyes.

I would do anything for my family, even if it meant being consumed with power to save them.

The floor exploded a fair distance from my form as Cross emerged from it on the Grave of Maria. He aimed his gun – Judgement – at me and fired, the bullet went through my shoulder and made my right arm lift off the ground but I quickly placed it back on the ground. Blood oozed from the wound on my shoulder and turned my white shirt red, I growled as Cross fired three more rounds, each hitting me in either the arms or stomach.

I can't stop till they are all gone and in the void of the Ark.

All the wounds on my body made me grow weaker as a small crimson pool started to from underneath me.

My vision darkened as I pulsed my power through the floor, large chunks of the ground falling into the blue void of the Ark, Lavi and Chaoji joining those pieces as they screamed. Lenalee screaming to not be left alone as Cross held onto Lenalee.

I laughed as pieces of the ground either floated up or fell down into the blue abyss.

This was fun while it lasted.

"Goodbye Exorcists~!" My eyes closed as I fell unconscious the grumbling ground leaving a small amount of the floor, the shouting of Cross the last thing I hear.

* * *

**Hello, my lovely readers~!**

**Sorry, it has taken me roughly two months to update, I just lost track of time and had a little bit of trouble writing this longish chapter but I hope it wasn't too bad... Also, I'm happy that this story is actually popular. So I'd like to thank the 228 Favourites and 285 Followers~!**

**I know Lavi appeared really strong in this chapter, so sorry if ya didn't like it.**

**Thanks for reviewing and please leave a review also, have a Happy Christmas~!**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	19. Play Musician, Play

**The Noah Clown**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**Cross's POV:**

"Goodbye Exorcists~" The stupid kid fell to the ground; the small puddle of crimson grew under his form as I growled. His skin bled back to its milky colour, his hair turning red-brown and the stigmata disappearing from his brow. I moved over to the brat and picked him up by throwing him over my shoulder, the blood now soaking into my once clean clothes.

"Timcampy… Take us to the Musician's room." I grumbled as the golden golem did just that as I strode into the white room and sat the brat on the couch. Lenalee looked Allen over to see if he still had a pulse and which he did even if it were faint.

"Get up, Noah." I kicked the Noah in the side as he just groaned and stayed unconscious. My eyebrow twitched as I grabbed a handful of his white hair, dragging him off the couch and onto the floor, his eyes slowly fluttered open as he spoke quietly.

"Leave me alone Cross… I'm not gonna stop the download…" I pulled out Judgement as I held him by his hair, pressing the barrel of the gun to his head.

"Brat, I'm not going anywhere without the egg so stop the download now… Else I will personally to see to your demise." My one visible eye flashed in annoyance as I slowly curled my finger around the trigger and slowly pulled it down as he stared at me with slight fear in his eyes.

He closed his half-lidded mercury eyes and breathed out shakily as I pulled the gun away and pushed him towards the piano. "Restore the Ark, now brat!"

* * *

**Allen's POV:**

I gasped my eyes going wide as I hit the white piano. I glared at him as leant on the piano for support, my legs shaking under my weight as I sat down on the piano bench, positioning my fingers on the keys. Timcampy flew onto the stand as he showed me the score but I already knew how to play it without it.

My fingers skilfully danced across the keys as the feminine voice sung the lyrics. I made my wish to the Ark as I began to sing along with the feminine voice. Closing my eyes as the melody danced throughout the Ark as everything was slowly restored.

_"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni _tsuita

_ikizuku _hai_ no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to_

_ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_douka konoko ni ai wo_

_tsunaida te ni kisu wo~"_

I continued to play the melody until it reached its end, smiling faintly for the song calmed and relaxed me. I cracked open my eyes as I hit one more key to open a door out of the room, looking over at Cross who had his gun pointed at me.

"Come on, brat. We're taking you back to the Order." I gritted my teeth as I glared at the man in front of me, I fisted my hands as I opened a gate to the Asian branch and one to allow the other exorcists in the white Ark, Lenalee going to retrieve them.

I held my hand over a bleeding wound on my stomach as Cross pushed me out of the musician's room and out into the white streets of the Ark. I fell to the ground at the rough treatment and pushed myself off the ground with a lot of effort.

I glared at Cross as I turned on my heel and sprinted from him using my innocence to launch myself onto a roof and begin running but as I leapt to another roof a gun went off and three bullets hit my side and right leg. I hit the side of the building and collapsed onto the ground, I gritted my teeth as used the building to get me onto my feet.

Two sets of footsteps were heard in front of me as another set was heard behind me, I growled as I looked up to see Lavi and the human in front of me and gave I a quick glance behind me to see Cross.

I gripped my side as blood seeped through my fingers and dropped onto the ground. I began to panic as breathing speeded up, I pushed myself away from the wall, trying to get way from Cross but it was futile as he grabbed my hair and moved me away from the wall, the leg he shot buckled and I fell onto one knee. "Let me go you bastard! Let me go!"

I hit and clawed at his hand that held my red hair, Lavi stared at me as Cross just breathed out a cloud of smoke into my face. "I told you before, brat, you're coming with us to the Order."

"No…. I'm not goi-" He yanked on my hair causing me to grunt in pain, I landed a strong punch to Cross' stomach as he released my hair as I scrambled away from him. He narrowed his one visible eye at me as I looked at him and smiled in relief when I sensed someone behind me.

"Earl…" I moved towards the Earl who was standing behind Cross, staying out of his reach as I left a small trail of blood. Cross turned around and pointed his gun at the Earl as I stumbled over to him.

* * *

**Earl's POV:**

"Good evening General Cross. I knew you got onto the Ark, how, though, I'm unsure but no matter. You will join the others in this play I control until that thing gets to you." I helped the disorientated Allen seeing that he couldn't get up off the ground for he was weak from blood loss and the bullet wounds in his legs weren't helping him. Allen grabbed my hand as droplets of blood covered the ground in different spots.

I narrowed my eyes at Cross as I helped Allen onto his feet but he didn't stay on them for very long because his wounded leg buckled under the weight. I scooped him up into my arms before he hit the ground. "I shall be taking my leave exorcists. Goodbye~"

I left through the checked door that appeared behind, leaving the exorcists on the white Ark with only one exit to the Asian branch.

* * *

**Hello My Lovely Readers~!**

**Was the chapter alright? If there was mistakes just ignore them cause I may or may not change them.**

**I just wanted to say thanks to the people who like/love this story. I couldn't have written or really continued this story without you guys cause when I first published this it was a five days before my birthday. ****Now, I was gonna have Allen kidnapped but I decided not to do that yet. Allen may be captured in the later chapters and what not and one more thing before I go... CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES~!**

**So thanks to all the people who favourite, follow and review.**

**Please leave a review, follow or favourite~!**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	20. Peace and Pity

**The Noah Clown**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**Earl's POV:**

"Filthy rotten exorcists." I grumbled under my breath as I took wide strides down the hall to Allen's room, he was unconscious but still thrashing and or whimpering from time to time. I shushed and spoke calmly as I gently kicked open the door to his room. I laid him down on the bed; he released a long whine when I knocked his injured leg.

I quickly left his side to get the supplies I needed to clean up his wounds as I sat treating them, and began to wrap him in bandages. A sigh left my lips as I sat on a chair next to him, watching him carefully to make sure if he woke up – not likely – that there would be someone here to calm him down if he began to panic.

I leant back in the chair, my golden gaze shifting from his figure to stare at the wall on the other side of the room, resting a hand under my chin. My mind seemed to wonder and think about the damage the exorcists had down to the Ark and my family members.

Skin had died.

The Noah of Wrath, Skin Bolic, was one of the Noahs whose memory would completely devour their original's host mind and leave them as a mindless puppet of destruction. In the end of their – the exorcist and Skin's battle – the memory completely consumed him and left him in a 'blind rage' that focused on the innocence in front of him. Even though Wrath's skin is like armour, it wouldn't be enough to completely stop the effects that innocence would cause. When he was attacking the exorcists, he left many windows open and when he left them open the exorcist used this to his advantage.

In the end, these lead him to his downfall.

Skin will be missed but he will be reborn in due time and when he returns, the family will – hopefully – be completed once again.

* * *

**Allen's Pov:**

I whimpered as I thrashed around, tears escaping my mercury eyes as it felt like my skin was being pierced with white hot pokers. Every attempt to escape the pain was futile because it felt like every time I moved my leg or a limb it was slowly tearing away the tendons and muscles and shattering the bone.

It hurt so much that my voice broke and only soundless cries of pain leaving my parted lips.

Tears flowed faster out the corner of my mercury eyes as a sudden jolt of pain pierce my left shoulder as if someone was digging a blunt nail into it. My hands flew up to my shoulder as I tried to claw out the pain that was slowly beginning to grow in intensity.

My breath caught in my throat as the feeling was replaced with something warm, the pain all but leaving and being replaced with a gentle warmth that felt like someone was caressing the skin. I looked at my shoulder and noticed white feather sprouting from it and gently swaying as the feathers appeared from all the areas I was shot by that General.

My mercury eyes watched fascinated by the white feathers as they slowly dulled and began to turn a dark purple like it was being corrupted by the darkness. My eyes grew dull as the light was slowly put out till all light disappear, a thought to occur to mind, **"The light will eventually fade and so will they and me."**

Though my lips moved it wasn't my words that left my mouth, my eyes widened slightly as I recognised the voice. My mercury eyes raked the dark surroundings, trying to find the owner of the voice but were unable to do so. A sigh left my lips as the now dark feathers slowly sunk back into my skin, disappearing from view as I looked toward the sky, or perhaps it wasn't but I couldn't tell in the completely black surroundings.

A small grey light began to lighten up the darkness until I had to shut and cover my eyes with my arms, the light fading as I blinked open my eyes to get rid of the dots appearing in my eyes. I looked at the area around me and my breath caught in my throat.

I stood in front of a tree with its leave blowing away in the wind, faint laughter being heard nearby as I looked in the direction and my heart seemed to stop beating. Standing there with his usually painted face and his clown outfit was Mana, his eyes looking warmly if not a little mad towards the small boy with reddish-brown hair that had storm grey eyes.

It was him and Mana.

**"It's sad remembering these things, isn't it?"** The same voice before appeared behind me as I jumped slightly and looked towards the owner, Neah. His gaze was filled with pity as he smiled warmly towards the clown who was trying to make the stubborn child laugh and or smile.

_"Yes, this was the day Mana and I moved to a new circus and a month after that day, he died."_ I bit my lip as tears brimmed in my eyes, forcing them back as I watched the scene unfold.

The younger Allen – Red – narrowed his eyes at the clown as he rolled his eyes, scowling at him and scoffing. "Stop makin' weird faces ya crazy clown. Ya not gonna get meh to laugh."

"Awe, but my job is to make children smile and you're a tough one. I'll make you laugh one day, just you wait." Mana smiled at Red as he grabbed the boy's hands and spun him around, a faint smile appearing on Red's lips at the clown's antics.

The smile wasn't seen by the clown as they spun around in the leaves, a drunk shout made Red frown deeply as he pulled his hands away from the clown, "I have to go see Cosimo… I'll be in the main tent if ya want meh."

I looked away as I knew the scene coming up, Cosimo had beaten me and I hobbled out of his tent to go replace near the animal cages and that's where Mana found me asleep, bloody and bruises. He cleaned me up and the next day we left, not even telling me where we were going or the reason he took me along.

The area around me began to distort and disappear as I turned to were Neah stood to see blank space, I blinked my eyes as a groan past my lips. A dark roof greeting my eyes as eyes adjusted to the new light and the figure sleeping in the chair next to me, I looked over his features and my eyes widened slightly when I noticed he looked similar to Mana, if not the same.

I sat up with a groan, my shoulder burning in protest as I reached towards him and gently touched his face, pulling my hands away as he began to stir. I never noticed that Mana and the Earl looked similar until now.

* * *

**Hello My Lovely Readers~!**

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG!**

**Sorry, I've had a little bit of writers block and I'm sorry if the chapter is kinda shit. But anyway, thanks to the people who follow, favourite and or review~! AND to the people who put up with me for taking so long! ****It makes me really happy knowing that people like my writing, also on a side note check out my other stories~!**

**Please leave a Review~!**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	21. Voices

**The Noah Clown**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**Earl's POV:**

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I could feel slender finger gently caressing the side of my face but were shortly pulled away when I shifted slightly. My indigo eyes stared into mercury as I watched him examine my features, I closed my eyes as a toothy smile appeared on my lips, a chuckle bubbling up in my chest. "What are you doing small one?"

I had removed the suit I constantly wore and decided that it was easy to move around and look after Allen in this form. Allen blinked as he stiffly moved back to leaning against the headboard, a quiet groan being heard as a faint smile twitched at his lips as he quietly responded, "You remind me of someone I cared deeply about when I was younger, that is until he…"

"Is that so… I do believe that if you truly love someone they will always reside in your heart and mind till the very end, for the memories of them resided in you and their existence had helped shape who you are." I reached towards Allen and sat my hand on his head, ruffling his white locks slightly as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. A single tear escaping the corner of his eyes, his bottom lip trembling as his brows knitted together and a whimper passed through his lips.

I smiled sadly at Allen as I got up and sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping my arms gently around him and tried my best to try and not disturbed what remained of his wounds. He grasped onto my long coat, hanging onto like a small child to their parent as he cried into his shoulder.

After a while Allen calmed down, I gently brushed my fingers through his hair in a calming motion as he sniffled, speaking calmly as I smiled gently down at Allen, "Ssh, please don't waste your tears on the past, it is a memory that can't cause you any more grief than it already has… Now, you've been out for some time, in that time we have to regain what's left of the akuma egg, though it was destroyed we can still re-create it again from the pieces. Four other family members have awoken and you'll meet them at dinner, that is if you want to go. You aren't being forced to if it causes too much pain and on a final note, you won't be sent on any missions until you are completely healed."

"I..." His voice was hoarse as he spoke, it not being used in over a week in a half, "I'll come to dinner, though I may need help getting there."

Allen smiled up at me as I chuckled, moving away from him as I happily wandered over to his wardrobe, pulling open the doors, bending over slightly to dig through it to find something that will not cause discomfort to him as he's in it. I grabbed a white long sleeve shirt that was one dress sizes too big, a pair of black slacks and a pair of pale grey socks with white stripes. I held the clothes neatly in my arms as I sat them down next to Allen on the bed, humming as I stood up straight. "I recommend you showering before getting changed, you haven't showered in a week, do you need any help bathing?"

Allen shook his head as he flung the covers off his legs, turning so his legs were dangling off the edge of the bed, slowly pushing himself up with a quiet hiss of pain as his leg burnt slightly from the wound. He stood on unsteady feet as his legs and muscled groaned in protest as he hadn't used them in a while, I watched his movements with caution as he slowly moved towards the bathroom, him walking through and shutting the door.

I let out a tired sigh as I heard the water start to run, closing my eyes and lowering myself into the armchair next to the bed, slouching and resting my head in my hands. **_'You were his friend.'_**

My eyes snapped open as I gazed around the room, brows knitted together and looking towards the closed bathroom door, a frown twitching down my lips. I sat up straight in my chair as I grew tense, my jaw clenching and letting my indigo colour eyes gaze around the room once more quickly. **_'I'm so sad that I could die._**'

My gaze quickly darted around the dark room, the voice that was speaking was familiar but I couldn't place where I had heard it. The water shut off as it broke my train of thought distracting me for a second before an echoing voice met my ears as the bathroom door creaked open.**_ 'I can't cry; all my tears have dried up.'_**

Allen appeared behind the door, a towel wrapped around his waist as he slowly made his way over to the bed to collect his clothing and returned to the bathroom, I watched his moments and then lift a hand to brush through my greying hairs, that voice having disappeared.

"Such troublesome things…" I murmured under my breath as I rose from the armchair, straightening out my clothing as I grabbed my top hat from the bedside table, placing it on my head as Allen emerged from the bathroom, giving me a lopsided grin as I held out an arm, "We must be off, Allen. The others are waiting."

**_Time Skip – Two Months Later_**

The rumbling of the ground, it cracking and shaking as loud crashing sound were heard throughout the dark cell, the being lurking in the dark – who was chained to the wall, bound in spells cast by CROW – grinned as he slowly lifted his head, chuckling hollowly. "Finally… They have come."

* * *

**Hello My Lovely Readers~!**

**Now, I'm sorry if the small section confused you all but that will be explained in the next chapter and I'm sorry the chapter was short, I haven't been in the mood to write and I'm trying to get all my stories updated by the 14th of August, TRYING. **

**Thank you all SO MUCH for the Favourites, Follows and Reviews! It means so much to me that you like my story and I hope I don't ruin anything as the story continues. **

**Please leave Review, Favourite or Follow~!**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**

_**P.S, Please check out my other stories and my newest one Fading Away From The Past~!**_


	22. Haunting Experience: Part One

**A/N:_ Before we start the story, I just want to inform you that this takes place in the North American Branch a couple months after the Ark scene._**

* * *

**The Noah Clown**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

TThe rumbling of the ground, it cracking and shaking as loud crashes were heard throughout the dark cell, the being lurking in the dark – who was chained to the wall, bound in spells cast by CROW – grinned as he slowly cranked his neck upwards, chuckling hollowly. "Finally… They have come."

The light slowly flooded into the room as a section of the roof caved in, allowing small amounts of light to brighten the dark room, revealing the being bathed in darkness. The being was a teen with dirty red hair that was knotted and reached mid-back, his cheeks were sunken in and his eyes were dull. His structure was thin and length, his normal milky white skin was as pale as a corpse and he struggled to remove of what remain of the CROWs bindings.

His bony fingers pulled off what remained of the paper bindings as he sauntered over to the opening in the room, stumbling and catching himself on a piece of debris. As he steadied himself, he stared at the opening, anger and sorrow flashed in his cloudy eyes as he set his jaw and continued down the uneven path

**…..**

The bare feet of the person, gently tapped against the dirty ground as he avoided small fragments of glass on the ground. His gaze flicked to the side to see scientists strangling themselves before looking up ahead to see a light.

The illuminating light causing a hurricane of mixed emotions to flashed in his eyes as the light got closer and closer with his every unsteady step. With every step his heart raced faster as the clothing he wore feathered away to be replaced with his uniform, the Noah uniform.

His Noah uniform looked similar to Tyki's, but instead of the left arm having a sleeve it was his right, but the material wasn't as tight fitting and went past his fingertips, the other side didn't have a sleeve and his coat went to the middle of his calf, and instead of black pants, he wore white pants with black knee high boots. Though because he was so thin some of the material hung off his form, and his sunken in cheeks didn't help his appearance.

_'I'll break you.'_

He looked towards the ground, hanging his head in defeat as he stopped in his tracks. Slowly raising his shaking right hand and covering his face, threading his fingers through his hair as he releases shaky breaths.

_'I'll make you wish you were dead.'_

He gritted his teeth as he tried to shake off the resurfacing memories, his hand gripping his hair as he shakily breathed out and removed his hand from his hair. Narrowing his eyes in determination as clench his hands into a fist and walked into the blinding light, blinking the dots that had appeared in his eyes as he looked over the scene in front of him. Scientists, Branch heads, and Leverrier were all standing frozen against a far wall, their arms out held out and all of their eyes darting around the room.

He stood in the doorway, his shoulders hunched forwards and his head lowered slightly, a weak smile appearing on his lips as looked towards his family, who sat and stood in the middle of the room.

"A-Allen…" The Earl's eyes widened as he looked down at Allen's thin figure, a growl leaving his throat as he looks towards the Order's members anger flashing in his golden eyes. How dare they treat Allen – a member of my family – this way.

They'll regret it.

His head was tilted to the side slightly as his smile widen a little and his eyes shone with ushered tears, a quiet sob leaving his lips as he leant forward and took rushed steps towards the Earl, wrapping his thin frail arms around him.

A dark aura began to surround the Earl as he looked around the room, nailing his gaze onto Leverrier, who paled slightly under his gaze. The Earl spoke in a deadly calm manner but the dangerous undertone in his voice could make the bravest of man, wet themselves. "Malcolm C. Leverrier, the felon who has on countless of times hurt or been the man in the background to harm my family…"

The Earl's arms were tightly wrapped around Allen – the figure that could be compared to walking corpse – in hopes of protecting him from the man that had inflicted such pain on this child. "I will not allow you to hurt them for I see that your fate has almost met its match. But, I'm not the one that will be your downfall for another will take the place that I wish to hold."

The Earl looked away from Leverrier as he looked down at Allen, taking his sunken in form as he gently placed one of his large hands on the boy's head. Speaking quietly and gently, like talking to a wounded animal, "Please stay close to me."

Allen nodded his head and moved behind the Earl, grabbing onto the back of his coat, a childish act to do but it made him know that he wasn't dreaming, again. Allen's gaze drifted over to Wisely who sat crossed legged next to a semi-conscious Kanda, his mercury eyes met Wisely's golden and he smiled sadly towards him. Road, who was sitting on Wisely's lap was snatched by Kanda, causing Sheryl to glare and scream. "Wisely! How could you let him take my precious Road!"

"I'm not a fighter," Wisely shrugged nonchalantly as he looked at Sheryl, "And besides, it's not like he could kill her."

Allen peered around the Earl's figure as he listened to his family, it twitched his lips up as he smiled warmly, his brows knitting themselves together as he thought how this all started.

**...**

_Snow – fragments of the heavens that have crystallised on their journey to become nothing but complex designs that will soon melt. Allen looked towards the dark heavens as he waited on a roof, his black hand being held out to the sky as he caught snowflakes, though they melted soon after from the warmth that came off his being._

_Allen looked away from the sky as alarms blared from the building he was meant to be watching. "Phantom Thief G, a criminal that possess someone to steal wealthy items to sell. If caught he releases his host and moves onto another. Interesting."_

_His mercury eyes watched as two exorcists catch him but the man who was possessed woke up and was questioning what was happening. Childish laughter echoed from the roof top as two light beams landed on the figure. Phantom held the crown in his hand as Allen ran across the rooftops, racing towards the building as he leapt onto the same building and came up behind him. _

_Allen launched himself at Phantom Thief G, kicking him in the back and causing him to fall off the roof. The person in the suit released a girly shriek as Allen used Crown Clown to wrap around the person's leg, catching them just before hitting the ground._

_Allen smirked down at him as he jumped off and held onto the ledge next to him, activating the sword of exorcism as he pointed towards him, pushing it into his chest. Allen giggled as Phantom Thief G cried, sobbing and becoming a blubbering mess, "IT HURTS! IT HURTS! YOU'RE A MURDER!" _

_The person stopped crying and his body fell limp, I lowered the body to the ground and pulled the sword of Exorcism out of his chest, sighing as the end of a sword was pointed at my neck. "Don't move Noah."_

* * *

**Hello, My Lovely Readers~!**

**I can't remember how long it's been since I updated on my others stories but I think I didn't update this very long ago... I dunno. Just wanna quickly say that THANK YOU all so much for the followers and favourite, it makes me so happy that all of you like my story. **

**Assasins Death: **_Now, to answer you question, Tyki would've been knocked unconscious because of the force that Lavi hit him with and so that's why he was slumped up against that pillar in the Ark but I do appreciate you telling me that I need to go in more depth with my story in certain bits and that I need to have other characters talk and communicate. Thanks for telling me._

**Thanks once again and please don't forget to leave a favourite, follow or a review!**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


End file.
